Fearsome Revenge
by lissysue85
Summary: Sequel to Always There. An ex boyfriend and an old demon turn Wyatt and Jacie evil, Forcing Chris and Kaila to do some time travelling to save them. Can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or anything associated with it. Any other characters are my own creation.

This is the sequel to Always There. An ex boyfriend and an old demon threaten to ruin the lives of Wyatt, Chris and their girlfriends. Are they strong enough to survive it all? Set about 3 months after Always There finished.

You don't need to read Always There but it would probably help.

**Chapter 1: Marry Me**

Chris watched as his brother wiped the same glass dry for the tenth time. They were both at P3 preparing for that evenings shift and something was bothering his older brother.

"That glass dry yet?" asked Chris cheekily.

"Huh, what?" asked Wyatt turning to look at Chris.

"The glass in your hand that you have been scrubbing for the last twenty minutes."

"Oh right sorry," he said and placed it down on the counter.

"So what's up bro?" Chris asked perching on a stool.

"I'm thinking about asking Jacie to marry me," he said finally.

"Wow," responded Chris not sure what else to say.

"I know but it seems right Chris. I can't imagine my life without her," he said smiling.

"Then go ask her or better yet go ask her dad. Girls love that stuff."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked nervously.

"Then you have a great embarrassing story for your cousins," replied Chris cheekily but softened when he saw the frown on his brother's face.

"She loves you. Why wouldn't she say yes?"

"Thanks Chris," he said smiling at him.

The sound of orbs ended their conversation. They turned to see Jacie appear.

"Hi guys," she said smiling.

"Hey Jace," said Chris smiling as he pulled down the bar stools.

"Hi beautiful," said Wyatt walking over to give her a kiss.

"So what are you doing here honey?" he asked.

"Well I came to see if you could wangle the night off tonight. Dad wants us to join him for dinner," she explained.

"Um well that depends on Chris. I'm supposed to be working with him tonight," said Wyatt turning to his younger brother.

"I'm sure Kai wouldn't mind giving you a hand," said Jacie with a sweet smile.

"Go Wy. I will manage," said Chris with a grin. It could be quite fun working with Kaila.

"Thanks bro," replied Wy. He knew Chris would understand. Plus now he could have a chat with Jacie's dad too.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The meal had been a great success and Wyatt was now waiting for the chance to get her father alone. He got his chance when Jacie's phone began to ring. She got up and left the room to answer it.

"Can I ask you something Mr Bolton?" said Wyatt nervously.

"Of course you can," he replied smiling at the young man who had stolen his daughter's heart.

"I love your daughter very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," he said and waited nervously for an answer.

"Wow. I was not expecting that," admitted Marc.

"I know we haven't been dating long Sir but I can't imagine being with anybody else."

"Oh it's not that Wyatt. I was just surprised that you asked me. Most young people don't bother with that old tradition anymore," replied Marc and Wyatt relaxed a little.

"I wanted to do this right Sir."

"Well you have done that and I'm honoured you asked me. I will also be proud to give you my daughter's hand in marriage," he replied with a smile. Wyatt grinned back.

"Thank you sir and I promise to take good care of her. I will always love and protect her," he said.

"I know you will and now you must call me Marc if you are to be my son in law," he said with a smile.

"That's if she say yes."

"I would be utterly stunned if she didn't. I know she loves you."

The door opened and Jacie walked back in smiling at them both. She was so glad that her dad got on with Wyatt.

"So what have you two been talking about?" she asked as she sat down beside Wyatt. He automatically placed his arm around her.

"Just men stuff so who was on the phone?" asked Marc swiftly changing the subject.

"Amber reminding me that I have a meeting with some prospective new students and their parents tomorrow."

"That reminds me. Your mother called earlier," said Marc and was not surprised to see his daughter frown,

"What did she want?" asked Jacie.

"To see how you were. She does care about you honey," he said.

"Yeah when it suits her," she replied angrily.

"So am I ever going to meet her?" asked Wyatt.

"That might be a good idea honey. I'm sure your mom would like to meet your new man," said Marc with a smile.

"Hm maybe," she replied. She knew her mother would be impressed that Jacie was dating the twice-blessed son of a charmed one. The problem was she wanted her mom to be proud of her for who she was not who she dated.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Chris looked over to see his girlfriend being chatted up by yet another punter at the bar. He moved a little closer so he could hear their conversation.

"What time do you knock off darling?" asked the guy.

"Oh not till really late," she replied as she made his drink.

"I can wait for you. I wouldn't want you walking home all alone," he continued. Kaila looked over at Chris and grinned.

"That's ok. My boyfriend will make sure I get home safe and sound."

"What a shame. Is he around? I could get rid of him for you," said the obviously wasted bloke. Chris glared at the man and edged closer.

"Oh you don't want to do that. We wouldn't want to see this handsome face get hurt now would we," she replied knowing that if Chris really wanted to, he could easily hurt this guy.

"Big guy is he?" asked the man sitting straighter.

"No but let's just say he has hidden strength."

"Well if you're sure," he said looking disappointed.

"I am. I have all the man I could ever need," she said giving Chris a wink. The man gave in and walked off. Kaila laughed as Chris snaked his arms around her.

"Hidden strength?" he queried.

"Well I could hardly say my boyfriend has the ability to blow you into little tiny pieces now could I," she replied with a grin.

"No but if he had tried it on with you, he would have found out first hand," said Chris.

"Are we jealous Christopher?" she asked grinning.

"No but I might be if another guy tries to hit on you," he said.

"You're so sweet," she said and kissed him lightly. They went back to serving customers but found it hard to keep their eyes off each other for long.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The next morning found Wyatt in the kitchen at the manor chatting to his dad.

"How did you propose to mom?" he asked and watched as his dad spat out his mouthful of coffee.

"What made you ask that son?" he said once he had recovered.

"Well I want to ask Jacie to marry me," he said and watched as a big grin appeared on his dad's face.

"That's great son. I'm really pleased for you."

"Thanks dad. I want it to be really special but I don't know what to do."

"Well I am probably not the best person to ask about that son," said Leo looking nervous.

"Why. How did you propose to mom?" he asked.

"Well it was in the bathroom," said Leo finally.

"You proposed to mom in the bathroom?" asked Wyatt with a grin.

"It wasn't planned like that. I was practising what I was going to say when your mom came in a caught me. I ended up just asking her there and then."

"Somehow I don't think that would be the best place to do this," laughed Wyatt.

"Probably not. Well your Uncle Henry proposed to Aunt Paige on Golden Gate Bridge."

"Yeah I thought about that but that's more Chris' place. I can see him proposing to Kaila there one day."

"Very good point. Your Uncle Coop proposed here at the manor after the ultimate battle between them and the Jenkins sisters."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Piper strolling into the room.

"The perfect place to propose," replied Leo.

"Are you planning on proposing Wyatt?" asked his mom.

"Yeah mom but I want it to be perfect. Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"Well how about doing it at P3. We could fill the place with candles and flowers. Some romantic music maybe," she suggested and Wyatt grinned.

"That's brilliant mom. P3 is perfect. We shared our first kiss there. I had better start planning. Thanks mom," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before orbing out. Leo wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

"It wasn't the most romantic way but I still loved your proposal Leo," she said hugging him tight.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The day of the proposal had finally arrived and everything was ready. All that was needed was Jacie to arrive. Kaila had been keeping her busy all day so that she didn't get suspicious of what they were doing.

Jacie arrived at P3 where she was meeting Wyatt. She was surprised to see the car park so empty. The bouncer gave her a big smile and opened the door. Jacie smiled back and entered the club. The place was in darkness and appeared to be deserted.

"Wyatt," she called as she descended the steps. She got no reply and felt a little worried.

As she stepped into the centre of the room. She heard a voice whisper and then the place was filled with light. She looked around to see it was lots of little candles lighting the club, there were roses, and carnations scattered everywhere too. Her gaze finally rested on Wyatt who was dressed in tuxedo and looked gorgeous.

"Did you do all this?" she asked moving closer to him. He smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful but what's the occasion?" she asked. Wyatt grinned and then walked over to her. He dropped onto one knee and she gasped.

"Jacie I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. You make me complete and I cannot imagine ever waking up without you by my side. So Jacie Taylor Bolton will you marry me," he said and showed her a beautiful diamond ring.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Authors Note: So will Jacie say yes to Wyatt.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update this but I have been really busy and then really ill but I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Mom

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the review. Sorry this took so long but I have been ill and forced to rest by my older brothers. They kept stealing my laptop. The meanies.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Mom**

"Oh my god," said Jacie looking down at the beautiful ring. It was a cluster of diamonds with a sapphire in the middle. Wyatt began to feel worried that she was going to say no. Jacie gazed into his deep blue eyes and knew what her answer was going to be.

"Of course I will marry you Wy," she said grinning tears in her eyes. He placed the ring on her finger, jumped up and kissed her.

"Enough of that you two," said a voice from behind them and they turned to see most of the family watching and smiling.

"Congratulations," said Piper and Leo coming over to hug them both. Everyone else soon hugged them too.

"That ring is so beautiful Wy. Did you pick it?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes I did. With a little help from Kai," he replied.

"It really is beautiful," said Jacie smiling at him.

"Well it just seemed right. The stone even matches your eyes," he said a little embarrassed about how girly that sounded. Jacie just smiled and kissed him.

"Congratulations baby girl," said a voice and she spun round grinning.

"Thanks dad. I'm so glad you are here," she said hugging him tight.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world and I'm happy to have Wyatt in the family."

"Thanks Marc," said Wyatt with a grin.

"You do need to speak to your mother though Jace. You should be the one to tell her you are engaged."

"She won't care," said Jacie moving back to Wyatt.

"You should still tell her though honey. She might surprise you," he said and watched as her head dropped onto Wyatt's shoulder. He pulled her closer into his arms.

"Ok dad. I will call her and make an arrangement to meet her for dinner," she said finally raising her head.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Three days later and Jacie had arranged to meet her mother at Charmed tomorrow lunchtime. This evening she and Wyatt were having dinner at the manor with Piper, Leo, Chris and Kaila. They were all eating dessert now and chatting. It was a very relaxed and happy meal but they could all tell that Jacie was worried about tomorrow.

"What's the deal with you and your mom? If you don't mind me asking," said Chris.

"No it's fine. She walked out when I was young and I didn't see her for years. She wanted a daughter she could brag about to her friends and I have never quite lived up to her expectations."

"Her expectations?" queried Piper.

"Yeah she wanted a daughter who had a lot of power. Apparently being half whitelighter with the ability to freeze, blow stuff up and empath doesn't quite cover it in her eyes."

"Did I ever mention that I don't like your mom," said Kaila and Jacie grinned at her.

"A couple of times."

"Is she really that obsessed with looking good in front of her friends?" asked Piper.

"Yeah. It got even worse when I refused to marry Rhys."

"Oh yeah. Your mom flipped out when you said he was boring and not the man for you," said Kaila.

"Well he was and I wasn't going to just marry some guy to make her look good. He was the most powerful witch in the coven and our marriage would have elevated her status."

"But surely Wyatt would give your mom the status she requires. I mean he is the twice blessed son of a charmed one," said Chris.

"Exactly but it still wouldn't be me she was proud of. I want her to accept me for who I am not who I'm married to," she said.

"I can understand that honey and we will be there if you need us," said Piper smiling at her soon to be daughter in law.

"Thanks that means a lot to me," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Jacie stood up as her mother walked into the restaurant. She glanced over to where Piper, Chris, Kaila and Wyatt all sat in case she needed them.

"Hello mother," she said politely.

"Hello Jacie," said her mother and they both sat down.

"I hear you are engaged," said Eleanor Bolton frowning at her daughter.

"Yes mother I am and he is a really nice guy."

"I hear he is a barman at a local club," she said with disgust.

"He's not just a barman; he is part owner of the club actually."

"So when he's not cleaning tables what does he do?" she asked.

"He is a teacher at Magic School."

"So you're marrying a teacher who works behind a bar," she summarised with disgust.

"Yes I am mother and you should be happy."

"What happened to that nice lawyer you was dating?"

"We broke up because he wasn't a nice guy," she said and shivered slightly at the memory of Ryan.

"At least he had a good job and was a respected member of the community."

"Don't you even want to meet my fiancé?" she asked hoping for a yes.

"Is he even a witch?"

"Yes and a very powerful one too," she retorted.

"Well I'm sure Rhys could easily beat him in a fight."

"I don't think so mother," replied Jacie and almost laughed when she heard Chris snort from behind.

"Why don't you end this foolish charade now before someone gets hurt?"

"What foolish charade?" she asked feeling confused.

"This lame marriage. You come from a family of great standing and should be marrying someone appropriate. I should be able to tell people proudly about your marriage."

"You should be doing that regardless of what he does for a living. Why can't you ever just accept me for who I am and be happy about that?"

"Because I'm ashamed of you. I wish I had never had a daughter and you are a disgrace to the family name," her mother said angrily. Wyatt chose this point to intervene.

"Well luckily she will be taking my name soon so that won't be an issue," he said placing his hands on Jacie's shoulders.

"Good."

"Oh it is trust me. My name carries a lot of clout in the magical world," said Wyatt with a smile.

"Oh does it now?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Wyatt Halliwell," he said with a grin.

"Wyatt Halliwell as in the Wyatt Halliwell?" asked Eleanor stuttering slightly.

"Yes mother. I'm marrying the twice blessed son of a charmed one," she replied standing up and wrapping her arm around Wyatt.

"We would invite you to the wedding but somehow I don't think you will be welcome," said Wyatt pulling Jacie close to his chest.

"Jacie darling," she began but was interrupted.

"Don't mother. I gave you the chance to be involved in this but you refused. You couldn't just be happy I was getting married. I am not marrying Wyatt because he is twice blessed or because he is the son of a Charmed one. I'm marrying him because I love him. I wouldn't care if he had no powers and no job. I would still love him but you just want to brag to your friends about him. Well tough because I want nothing more to do with you."

"Goodbye Mrs Bolton. I cannot say it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you realize one day what you have just lost," said Wyatt as he lead Jacie away.

"Jacie wait please," called her mother but Jacie ignored her and walked over to Wyatt's family. Her mother gave her a sad look and then stalked out the restaurant.

"You ok honey?" asked Wyatt.

"Yeah I am now," she replied snuggling into his arms.

* * *

Two weeks later and the arrangements for the wedding had begun. Wyatt had wisely stayed out of most of it. Only offering his opinion when prompted. Today he was at P3 setting up for the evening ahead. Chris was spending the day with Kaila.

As he walked out of the little office, he was surprised to see Jacie standing before him. His surprise turned to fear when he saw how awful she looked. Her clothes were black by what appeared to be smoke and she kept coughing.

"Oh my god Jace what happened?" he asked rushing over to her.

"There was a fire in our apartment Wyatt," she said before bursting into another fit of coughs. He quickly healed her so she could stop coughing and tell him what had happened.

"They are not sure how it happened yet but apparently one of the lower apartments caught fire and before anyone could do anything the whole apartment was ablaze," she explained. Wyatt pulled her into his arms and held her tight. They were disturbed by the tinkling of orbs and turned to see Paige and Phoebe appear.

"We heard about your apartment block and wanted to make sure you are all ok," said Paige. They then noticed the state of Jacie's clothes.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes I'm fine guys honestly. Wyatt has already healed me. It was just a little smoke inhalation," she replied.

"Where are Chris and Kaila today?" asked Paige.

"I think they were going down to the beach today," replied Jacie.

"Chris," yelled Wyatt. They all waited patiently for him to arrive with Kaila and finally he did.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Chris.

"We're homeless," replied Wyatt.

"You're what?" asked Kaila looking shocked.

"Homeless. We are as well. Our apartment block has gone up in flames," answered Jacie.

"Oh my god. Was anyone hurt?" asked Kaila.

"Not seriously no."

Piper and Leo raced into the club and were relieved to see their sons were ok. They had heard about the fire on the news and rushed over. Before either boy could react, they were being pulled into a fierce hug from their mother.

"Uh mom we can't breathe here," said Chris and she let them go. She then turned to the girls.

"Are you two both ok as well?" she asked.

"Yeah we are fine," replied Jacie.

"So what do we do now Jace?" asked Kaila.

"Call dad I guess. I'm sure he can put up with us for a bit," replied Jacie.

"There's no need for that. Why don't you stay at the manor with the boys? There is plenty of room," said Piper.

"Are you sure, we don't want to put you out," replied Kaila.

"No it will be lovely having you all there. Plus it will make planning the wedding easier."

"True. Thanks we would love too right Jace," said Kaila turning back to her best friend.

"Yeah thanks," she replied and Wyatt whispered in her ear.

"Good I couldn't bear the thought of you being so far away."

"So it's all sorted then. I will see you all back at the manor," said Piper. She and Leo then headed back home.

* * *

Meanwhile across town in a plush office sat a lawyer trying to do some work. His secretary interrupted him.

"Sir I have checked into it and Wyatt Halliwell is set to marry Jacie Bolton," she said handing over the file.

"Very good. Thank you Joanna. You may head home now," he said placing the file on his desk.

"Have a good evening sir," she said and left the room. He stopped in the middle of the room and concentrated hard. Suddenly a demon appeared before him.

"The twice Blessed is marrying a witch soon. I want you to do everything in your power to stop the wedding from happening," he explained.

"It will be a pleasure," replied the demon grinning and then disappeared. He picked up the file and studied the picture closely. It was of Jacie and Wyatt leaving P3.

"No-one leaves me and gets away with it. Enjoy your happiness Jacie it won't last," he said and laughed.

* * *

Authors Note: So will the demon be able to stop the wedding. Will we see Jacie's mom again and how will they got on living at the manor?


	3. Chapter 3 Making Plans

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the revenge. Sorry for the delay again. I am better now but my brothers still keep fussing over me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making Plans**

Kaila ducked the flying cushion and then sent it back at Chris smacking him in the face. They were in the lounge chilling out waiting for Wyatt and Jacie to get back from checking out their apartment. It was early evening now and they had been gone for some time.

"Hey watch it you," he said grinning at her.

"What you going to do torture me," she replied grinning back.

"Throw another cushion and see."

Kaila grinned at him and then sent a cushion flying at him Chris deflected it but was not prepared for the two more that followed. Both hitting him in the face. He grinned and the orbed Kaila onto his lap. He had learnt recently that if he concentrated hard enough he could orb someone to him. Kaila giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I need to find a way to stop you doing that."

"Now why would you want to do that?" asked Chris.

"Well I wouldn't want you orbing me out of the shower or anything like that."

"Now that could be fun," said Chris with a grin.

"Try it Christopher Halliwell and I will tell Wyatt exactly why Amber Thompson turned him down," she threatened. Amber had been a barmaid at P3 that Wyatt fancied. Chris had told her that Wyatt was gay so she went out with him instead.

"Ok I promise," he said kissing her.

Wyatt and Jacie orbed in to see them kissing.

"Get a room," said Wyatt grinning.

"We had one but some idiot set fire to it," replied Kaila.

"At least it wasn't you this time though hey Wy," added Chris. Wyatt just glared at him.

"It doesn't appear to be a demon attack but it was definitely arson though," said Jacie changing the subject.

"Any idea when we will be able to move back in?" asked Kaila standing up.

"Possibly never. There is talk of pulling the whole building down," answered Wyatt.

"Great so we really are homeless," said Kaila sadly. Chris stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"We will never be homeless honey. Mom wouldn't let it happen trust me."

"Maybe the four of us could find a place together. If nothing else it would make demon vanquishes easier," suggested Wyatt.

"You've got a point there bro. Plus we all practically live together anyway," replied Chris.

"Yeah it could be months before the apartments are ready to be lived in again," added Jacie.

"It can't hurt to look around," said Kaila.

"Let's start tomorrow then," said Chris.

They all stood up to head into the kitchen when suddenly Kaila clutched at her head and fell to the floor. Chris dropped down beside her and held her tight until her vision ended. They were all used to seeing her act like this whenever she was hit with a premonition.

"I hate having this power," she groaned standing up. Chris kept hold of her so she didn't fall.

"What did you see honey?" asked Chris helping her over to a chair. Jacie handed her a glass of water.

"I saw a demon kill Wyatt here in the manor," she said sadly.

"Any idea who he was?" asked Jacie.

"I didn't recognise him but maybe he is in the book of shadows."

They all orbed upstairs to the book and began searching for then demon.

"That's the one," said Kaila pointing to the page.

"Miltor, an upper level demon with a lot of fire power," read out Chris.

"There's a vanquishing potion though luckily and it doesn't require flesh either," added Kaila.

Wyatt headed downstairs to get the ingredients they would need for the potion. Jacie suddenly raised her head and glanced around the room.

"Was it night in your vision?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so," replied Kaila. She and Chris were working on a summoning spell for Miltor.

"Where was Wyatt when he was stabbed?"

"Um the kitchen. Why all the questions Jace?" asked Kaila looking up.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said and orbed out of the room. Chris and Kaila quickly orbed out after her.

* * *

Jacie reappeared in the kitchen to see Wyatt lying on the floor in a pool of blood. A demon stood over him, the athame poised to stab Wyatt once more. A flash of light flew out of his hands and over to Jacie. She flinched but nothing happened so she threw her hands up to vanquish him but it didn't work. Chris and Kaila orbed in horrified to see Wyatt on the floor. The demon went to stab Wyatt again but Chris managed to use his telekinesis to throw the demon away from his brother. Jacie dropped down beside Wyatt and began to heal him.

The demon stood up and threw Jacie into the wall and away from Wyatt. She fell to the floor unconscious. Chris threw up his hands and a wave of lightning shot out of them killing the demon.

"Wyatt," he yelled and raced over to his brother who was still on the floor. The wound was smaller but still bleeding heavily. He began to heal him.

Kaila went over to Jacie and tried to wake her but was having no luck. Jacie had knocked her head hard when she fell. Chris healed Wyatt and helped him up. They then came over to the girls and Chris healed Jacie ignoring Wyatt's protests.

"You are still weak bro. Let me handle it," he said forcefully and Wyatt gave in.

Jacie soon opened her eyes and gazed up at them all. Her eyes rested on Wyatt and she smiled.

"Hey you," she said sitting up.

"Hey," he said pulling her into his arms.

"Thanks Chris," replied Jacie.

"It was nothing. I still can't believe I can heal," he said smiling. Kaila walked over and hugged him tight. She then whispered in his ear.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you kick demon ass."

"No but I can't wait to find out," he whispered back cheekily.

"We'll catch you later," he said to the others and they disappeared in a flurry of orbs. Jacie and Wyatt just looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

The next day arrived and the four witches were all out house hunting. They had already seen ten properties but none of them was right. This was the last one of the day and everyone was getting fed up. They pulled up outside the house.

"Well it looks nice from the outside," commented Jacie.

"Yeah but so did the third house and that was a dump inside," said Chris.

"Come on guys lets get this over with then," said Wyatt as they approached the front door.

"Hi I'm Angel and I will be showing you around this property," said the woman standing at the door.

"It's nice to meet you Angel," said Wyatt with a smile.

"Let's begin shall we," she replied opening the door and letting them in.

They were shown all around the house and then ended up back in the kitchen. Angel left them alone for a few minutes to discuss things.

"How can such a great place be so cheap?" asked Kaila.

"I don't know but it a little suspicious," said Chris.

"It would be ideal though. It's big enough that the four of us could live here comfortably without being in each other's faces all the time," said Jacie.

"Yeah and it has two bathrooms, which would be really handy," added Chris.

"Yeah as someone takes all morning doing his hair," said Kaila looking at Wyatt.

"I do not take that long," he replied indignantly.

"Yeah you do honey. Me and Kaila can both get ready quicker then you," said Jacie grinning at him.

"Well it takes time to look this fantastic everyday," said Wyatt cockily.

"You wish bro," said Chris as Angel walked back in.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me about the house?"

"Why is it so cheap?" asked Chris.

"The owner is moving away and wanted rid of it as quickly as possible."

The four witches all looked at each other and then Wyatt spoke up.

"We'll take it," he said smiling.

"Excellent. I can see you all being very happy here," replied Angel. She started the process rolling and then showed them out. Once they had gone, she smiled and then orbed away.

* * *

A day later and Jacie was strolling home from the Prep. She had stayed late to catch up on her paperwork so it was dark now. Wyatt had offered to pick her up but she said she would meet him at P3, as he was supposed to be working.

Suddenly a darklighter appeared before her. She threw up her hands to vanquish it but nothing happened.

"Just great," she said sarcastically as the darklighter pointed his crossbow at her.

She managed to duck out of the way of the arrow, never hearing the other darklighter appear behind her. She only knew of his existence when the arrow hit her in the back. The shock pushed her to the floor. She looked up to see both advancing on her. A second arrow was fired hitting her in the side.

"Wyatt," she groaned. The two darklighters grinned and then dark orbed away.

* * *

Authors Note: What has happened to Jacie's powers and will she survive this attack. How will Piper react when she learns her children are moving out again?


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Hell

**Fearless Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the huge delay but what with work and lifeguard training things have been manic. In addition, my brother tried to set fire to the kitchen. Anyway, enough complaining back to the story. There is a bit of a time jump in this so be warned.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wedding Hell.**

Wyatt orbed to his fiancée and was horrified to see her lying on the floor. He raced to her side and dropped down beside her. He couldn't pull the arrows out so he orbed her to someone who could.

They reappeared in the manor and he laid her down on the sofa.

"Mom, Dad," he yelled hoping one of them was home.

"What is it honey?" asked Piper walking in from the kitchen.

"Mom can you remove these arrows please?" he asked panicking at the amount of blood she was losing.

"It's ok baby. You're going to be fine," he whispered.

"Liar," she groaned back.

Piper pulled out the arrows grimacing at the pained screams that came from the young woman. Wyatt quickly placed his hands over the wound on her back and began to heal her. Slowly the wounds began to heal. Jacie was still very weak so didn't attempt to get up.

"Would you like a drink honey?" asked Piper.

"Yes please," she said softly and then took Wyatt's hand.

Slowly she moved to sit up a little. Wyatt could see she was still a little disorientated so he sat beside her. She snuggled into his arms causing Piper to smile as she re-entered.

"Here you go Jacie," she said handing it over. Jacie smiled gratefully and sipped the water.

Chris and Kaila then orbed in. They had been on a date and were surprised to see Wyatt and Jacie already there.

"I thought you were working bro," said Chris.

"I was but someone needed me more," he replied placing a tender kiss to Jacie's forehead.

"Why what happened?" asked Kaila suddenly feeling worried.

"I got ambushed by two or maybe even three darklighters and I couldn't vanquish them," she explained.

"Great we have super darklighters on the loose," said Chris sarcastically.

"I don't think so. I think my powers are gone," she said sitting up.

"Ok let's try something then," said Kaila and she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. She threw it into the air and Jacie threw her hands up to blow it to pieces but nothing happened.

"That's not good," said Piper.

"Can you still orb?" asked Chris.

Jacie went to orb but didn't get far as she was still weak from the attack. She ended up collapsing back in Wyatt's arms.

"No orbing for a while honey. You were hit with two arrows and need to rest," said Wyatt wrapping his arms round her.

"So what happened to your powers then?" asked Kaila.

"I have no idea. Wait that demon that attacked the other day, the one that stabbed Wy. There was a flash of light from him but nothing seemed to happen so I didn't worry about it. After that when I went to blow him up nothing happened but I just put it down to him being immune to my powers," she said.

"I think I vaguely remember seeing something," said Wyatt.

"Did the book say anything about the demon being able to steal powers?" asked Jacie.

"No it didn't but it could be something he picked up or a spell," replied Chris.

"Just great. Will the spell we used to get yours back work on mine?" asked Jacie to Piper.

"It's worth a try. Are you up to it?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so," she replied standing a little unsteadily. Wyatt helped her up the stairs.

* * *

"Dammit," cursed Jacie. The spell hadn't worked so she still had no powers. She could use her whitelighter powers but not her witch ones.

"We will figure out a way to get your powers back I promise honey," said Wyatt hugging her tight.

"I know you will," she replied and gently kissed him.

"I think you guys all better head to bed. We are going dress shopping tomorrow remember," said Piper.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten all about that," said Kaila with a grin.

"Dress shopping," said Chris with a disgusted look.

"Yeah it's going to be so much fun," she replied grinning.

"What more fun then spending the day with me?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied grinning at Jacie. Wyatt walked over to his brother and slung his arm around him.

"They're going wedding dress shopping bro nothing you can say or do will stop them trust me," he said grinning.

"So what are you doing tomorrow then bro?" asked Chris.

"We are going to look at some suits with dad," replied Wyatt.

"We're what?" asked Chris stepping away.

"Shopping bro. I can't get married in jeans."

"Do I have to?" he asked turning to look at his mother.

"Yes you do son," said Piper.

Kaila walked over to Chris and wrapped her arm around him.

"I bet you would look really sexy in a suit," she whispered.

"Oh yeah," he said quietly. She grinned and nodded.

"Night guys," said Chris and he orbed them away.

"They are terrible," said Piper with a grin. She was just glad her sons were so happy.

"I think we should follow their example," said Jacie with a grin.

"Ok. Night mom," he said before grabbing Jacie's hand and orbing away as well.

* * *

The next day and everyone was busy shopping. The plans had been going well so far. Due to the likely possibility of demon attack, they were getting married at the manor. It was just going to be close family, which was exactly how Jacie wanted it. She just wanted a quiet wedding with the people they both cared about.

Jacie was trying on dresses with Kaila, Piper and Phoebe. Paige was busy with charges so she couldn't come with them. This was the sixth shop they had been in and Jacie hadn't found anything she liked. She was getting despondent now.

"We still have plenty of time honey and we can always take a little trip to New York or London if necessary," said Piper.

"I know but I just never realized it would be this hard to find my dream dress," she said.

"You will find it. Paige had a lot of trouble finding hers," said Phoebe.

"What about this one?" asked Kaila picking up one.

"Sure why not," said Jacie and she put the dress on.

As she walked out everyone gasped and then smiled. She looked absolutely beautiful. Jacie looked in the mirror and knew she had found the right dress.

"Wow," said Kaila.

"This is the one," said Jacie with a grin.

"Wonderful," said the assistant and they went to take the dress off and arrange the payment.

The boys had finished their shopping hours ago and had all gone off to do other things.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by and before long; it was the day before the wedding. Everyone was excited about it even Chris had to admit he was looking forward to it.

There was just one person who was worried and that was the bride herself. There had been no demon attacks in the last few days and it was never a good sign. It wasn't just that though; so many other things seemed to be going wrong. Her wedding dress had been delayed due to a fire at the warehouse. The company making the cake had gone bust so they had all got together to make one. She had also had to change the floral arrangements, as they couldn't do the one she had originally wanted. To top it none off the wedding rings had arrived at the shop yet either. To say she was a little stressed would be an understatement. She was now on her way to pick up her dress with Kaila and Piper.

They entered the shop and could see a dress hanging in front of them but it wasn't the one they wanted to see.

"Where is my dress?" she asked and the assistant pointed at the one before them.

"That's not the one I ordered," she said worriedly hoping there had been a mistake.

"What oh my god. Hold on a second," she said and ran off. The manager returned with her.

"You're right. I am so sorry there must have been a mix up at the warehouse," she explained.

"It doesn't matter this dress is still beautiful," said Jacie. She was upset that she wouldn't be getting married in her dream dress but she was getting married and that was the most important thing.

"Are you sure Jace?" asked Kaila. She knew how much Jacie had been stressing about wanting the perfect day.

"Yeah I'm sure. The important thing is that I'm marrying the man I love and everything else just doesn't matter," she said with a smile.

"You're right and as long as you remember that it will all be ok," said Piper. Jacie smiled at her.

The rest of the day passed without incident and Jacie began to relax a little. Wyatt walked over to the woman who tomorrow would be his wife.

"We are not heading off honey," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok then. Have fun and I will see you tomorrow," she said kissing him.

"I love you so much and don't let anything stress you out ok," he said kissing her again.

"Come on lover boy before mom kicks you out," said Chris. Wyatt kissed Jacie one last time and then orbed away with Chris. They were staying with their grandpa tonight so the girls could stay at the manor.

* * *

It was finally time and Jacie was excited and scared all at the same time. Kaila gave her a hug and then walked to the front.

"You ready honey?" asked her father.

"I think so," she replied with a smile.

"Last chance to back out. My car is at the front if you want to run," he joked.

"No I'm good thanks dad," she replied grinning.

"Come on then. You look really beautiful Jacie.""Thanks."

Wyatt stood beside Chris feeling a little nervous too. Chris could tell and just smiled at him.

"You have got the rings right Chris," he said. Chris put his hand into his pocket.

"Uh no," he replied looking worried. As Wyatt started to panic, Chris grinned and showed him the two rings.

"Course I have bro," he said.

"If I wasn't about to get married. I would kick your ass for that."

"Well you are so tough," said Chris as Kaila drew level with them. She grinned at them both and then moved over to the other side.

The music began and Wyatt turned to see Jacie walk up the aisle beside her father. She looked beautiful. They reached his side and Marc gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Look after her," he said to Wyatt.

"Always," he replied.

Marc moved away to sit down and the service began. Suddenly there were demons everywhere. Three darklighters orbed in and shot Wyatt, Chris and Marc before anyone could react. All the children of the Charmed Ones bar Chris and Wyatt were thrown out into the garden and locked out. Leo, Victor and Henry soon joined them. Piper, Phoebe and Paige began vanquishing the demons but more kept appearing. A figure shimmered in and with a wave of his hand Piper, Phoebe and Paige were trapped against the wall by a shield. Kaila and Jacie were doing their best but were beginning to lose. Kaila was finally hit with a fireball and fell to the floor. Jacie made to go to her but was held back by an invisible force. She was forced to the floor and another shield came up around her.

She looked up to see Ryan her ex boyfriend standing before her.

"Oops looks like I ruined your wedding," he said with a grin.

"Why?" she asked trying to orb out of the shield.

"Because no one leaves me Jacie."

"You're a demon?" she asked realizing he was behind all of this.

"Clever girl. I'm going to be the new Source and there is no one to stop me," he said gesturing at the carnage around her.

Jacie looked over at Wyatt. He was dying along with his brother, her best friend and her father. There was nothing she could do to stop it either. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all crying now knowing they were about to lose Wyatt and Chris. A fireball formed in Ryan's hands.

"Well I have taken out the twice blessed and his brother. Now to finish off the Charmed Ones and I shall reign supreme. You could have ruled beside me Jacie but now you shall die too," he said and formed another fireball. He grinned and threw one at her and one at the sisters. Jacie screamed.

* * *

Authors Note: So is there a way they can be saved. Has Jamie just destroyed the charmed heritage?


	5. Chapter 5 My Fault

**Fearless Revenge.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's a short one but my brother is ill in hospital so I'm dedicating this to him.

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Fault**

The fireball flew straight at her and she knew she was going to die. Suddenly it was deflected to the wall, as was the one heading to the sisters. She turned wondering who had deflected it and saw that Wyatt had moved slightly. He gave her a weak smile.

"What happened?" asked Ryan angrily. A demon to his right pointed at Wyatt.

"Meddling witch. Never mind he will be dead soon. Now what am I going to do with you Jacie," he said advancing on her.

"Let me vanquish you," she suggested.

"Very funny. How about I vanquish you," he said with an evil grin.

Jacie then spotted the demon that had stabbed Wyatt and stolen her powers. She realized that it had all been a set up to leave her defenceless so he could kill everyone she cared about.

Kaila crawled over to Chris and pulled the arrow out of his stomach. He gave her a weak smile and then held his hands over her. A faint glow emanated but it wouldn't be enough to save her.

"I love you Chris," she said smiling down at him.

"I love you too," he replied.

Wyatt was watching his fiancée and saw that she kept looking at the demon in the corner. Using the last of his energy, he vanquished the demon. A flash of light went through the shield and into Jacie. Her powers were back. Angrily she stood up and blew up the shield around her. She then did the same to the shield around the sisters.

"Paige help Jacie heal them. We will hold them back," said Piper. Paige nodded and ran over to Chris. His hands were still over Kaila but they were no longer healing her. Paige began healing him whilst Jacie concentrated on Wyatt. Ryan glared angrily as they began to save the others. His demon followers were easily being vanquished the witches. He gave Jacie an evil glare and then shimmered away.

His disappearance broke all the spells around the house and everyone else ran in. Paige was now healing Kaila and Jacie was healing her father.

Wyatt and Chris both stood up and helped their mom and aunt defeat the last few demons. Finally, they were all vanquished.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Piper and she received a variety of responses and nods from everyone. The only one who didn't respond was Jacie. She just stood in the middle of the room staring at the devastation around her. Wyatt walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Honey are you ok?" he asked.

"No, this is all my fault," she said shrugging him off.

"How is this your fault?" he asked. Kaila and Chris moved closer.

"The demon that caused all this was Ryan," she replied. Kaila stared at her in shock.

"You mean your ex Ryan?" she asked.

"Yes so this whole thing is down to me. You could have all died and it would have been my fault," she said tears pooling in her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's not your fault Jace. You didn't ask him to come here and attack us," said Wyatt.

"Yeah so stop blaming yourself and lets try and salvage the rest of your wedding," said Kaila.

"No," she said stepping away from them all.

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Phoebe walking over.

"I can't do this. This whole day has been a disaster since the beginning."

"Jacie," said Wyatt walking over to her.

"I'm sorry Wy but I just can't do this. So many things have gone wrong and I just feel like maybe we weren't meant to be married. I'm sorry," she said and orbed away.

Wyatt stood as if frozen. He had no idea what was going on. Chris approached his brother. He could tell Wyatt was upset.

"I better go after her," said Marc walking over.

"I'll come with you Gramps," replied Kaila. She then walked up to Wyatt. "She will come round Wy. She is just upset and shocked. Give her a chance to calm down."

"Wyatt just gave her a sad look and walked away. Kaila took hold of Marc's hand and they orbed away. Chris walked over to his parents.

"What do we do now?" he asked quietly.

"Let me talk to him honey. I know how Jacie feels," replied Piper and she walked over to her oldest son.

Piper followed her son into the kitchen and sat down beside him.

"I ran out on my wedding day too," she said and Wyatt looked at her in surprise.

"You did?"

"Yes. So many things had gone wrong and then when your Aunt Prue disappeared in the middle of the ceremony, well that was it for me. I just ran off."

"How did dad react?"

"He was hurt and a little angry. A lot like you are now actually," said Piper touching his arm.

"What happened?"

"Well we helped Prue with her issues and then your father and I were married."

"Will Jacie calm down?" he asked turning to face her.

"Of course she will honey. She just needs a little time. So many things went wrong that I think the attack was the final straw for her."

"I heard about the rings and the cake. Was there more?"

"Yes the dress was delayed and then when it finally arrived, it was the wrong one. The flowers arrangements had to be changed and the heel broke on her shoe but we managed to fix that before she realized."

"No wonder she felt like this wasn't meant to be," he said not realizing so many things had gone wrong.

"It will work out honey. She loves you and that's all that matters," said Piper giving him a hug.

"Thanks mom," he said.

* * *

Jacie had a long chat with her dad and was feeling calmer now. She couldn't seem to get rid of the nagging thought that this was all her fault. She looked over at her dress that was lying across the couch. Her gaze rested on the vivid red bloodstain across it. She couldn't believe her ex had ruined her wedding day. Why wouldn't Ryan leave her alone? She glanced over at her phone and saw she had a message. She opened it.

**I love you so much Baby. Please come home soon. None of this was your fault.**

**Love Wy.**

Jacie smiled at the message and knew she had to talk to him. It wasn't Wyatt's fault that things had gone wrong yet she had stormed out as if she hated him. She checked the text again and realized it had been sent two hours ago.

"God he probably thinks I hate him," she said to herself and was surprised to get a reply.

"Of course he doesn't. He loves you," said a male voice. Jacie turned to see Chris behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"I came to see if you were ok. The others are worried about you."

"I didn't mean to run off like that. I just needed a little time to calm down and think."

"So how do you feel, now you have had time to think?" he asked as they moved into her father's lounge and sat down.

"Angry that Ryan ruined the happiest day of my life and scared that he will do it again."

"He wont, we are going to vanquish his sorry ass," said Chris.

"Is Wyatt ok?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah he is pretty upset you just ran out on him but talking to mom seemed to help."

"I didn't mean to hurt him Chris. I just feel like this is all my fault," she admitted.

"It's not and none of us blame you for what happened," he said moving to sit beside her.

"But he almost killed your family Chris."

"Yes but that was not your fault. You did nothing to warrant him attacking us like that."

"I guess not. I just wish I could have done more to stop him."

"You did the best you could considering you had no powers and we will vanquish him," said Chris.

"I know and thanks," she replied with a smile.

"Well I better get back. Are you coming?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah I think I need to talk to Wyatt," she replied standing up.

"Yeah you do. I'll see you back at the house," he replied before orbing off. Jacie said goodbye to her father and then orbed after him.

* * *

Jacie orbed into the kitchen of the house she was now sharing with Wyatt, Chris and Kaila. It wasn't as big as the one at the manor but there was enough space to cook or make potions. She made herself a quick drink, gulped it down and then walked into the lounge. Kaila was the first to notice her and smiled. Wyatt looked up and was shocked to see her standing there.

"Hey," he said standing up.

"Hey can we talk alone?" she asked. Wyatt nodded and orbed them upstairs.

I'm sorry," she began but he stopped her.

"Don't. Two questions. Do you still love me?" he asked and she nodded. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes I do," she said. Wyatt pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could say anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the underworld a meeting was taking place. They had gathered to come up with a way of destroying the Halliwell line. Suddenly a demon appeared before them.

"I think I can help you with your little problem," he said standing before Ryan.

"Lets hear it then," said Ryan he was open to any ideas now.

"Twenty three or so years ago Christopher Halliwell travelled back in time to stop his brother Wyatt from being turned evil by an elder," explained the demon.

"And your point is?"

"Well the evil Wyatt that Chris came to save killed his own family. He is the only one powerful enough to do it. So turn him evil and you can destroy the whole family."

"Hm I like it but what's in it for you?" asked Ryan suddenly suspicious.

"I want revenge. That family has vanquished me enough times. I want to see them fall," he replied.

"So if they have vanquished you so many times. How are you standing here before me?"

"Because you can't get rid of fear," replied the demon smugly.

"You're the demon of fear?" asked one of Ryan's followers.

"Yes but you can call me Barbas."

* * *

Authors Note: Will Ryan accept the offer from Barbas. Can they turn Wyatt evil and what will happen if they do?


	6. Chapter 6 Barbas

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the huge delay but my brother has been in hospital with meningitis. He is home now but has to rest and I have been looking after him. Well on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Barbas.**

Jacie sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. It was stone cold now but she hadn't noticed. She looked down at her engagement ring. There should have been a wedding band beside it but thanks to Ryan, there wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking about how close she had come to losing the people she cared about. The tears were starting to fall now. She pushed the cup away so she could rest her head in her hands.

"You ok honey?" asked Wyatt entering the room. Jacie looked up and Wyatt could see the tears.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked dropping by her side and pulling her into his arm. Jacie had a cry on his shoulder for a little while and then moved away wiping her eyes.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked moving to stand up.

"Yeah just a little emotional today," she replied.

"Mom wants us over at the manor for breakfast. Are you up to it?"

"Yeah let me just go get dressed," she replied before giving him a kiss.

Wyatt smiled and then wandered into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee whilst he waited. Chris and Kaila soon joined him.

"Hey bro," said Chris taking the coffee cup Wyatt held out.

"Morning. Mom wants us over at the manor for breakfast."

"Why am I not surprised," replied Chris sarcastically. His mom always did this after something bad happened. Jacie came in and smiled at them all.

"Ready to go honey?" asked Wyatt.

"Yeah. Hey guys," she said smiling at Chris and Kaila.

"Hi Jace. You ok?" asked Kaila.

"Yeah fine," she replied smiling and moving over to Wyatt.

"See you there then," said Chris and he orbed him and Kaila away.

* * *

Breakfast had been a calm and relaxed affair. Jacie seemed a lot happier now but Wyatt was still worried about her. He knew she wouldn't be able to relax properly until they vanquished Ryan. They finished breakfast and headed upstairs to the attic.

"Right Chris and I are going to make a heavy duty, all purpose vanquishing potion. Why don't you two look through the book and see if Ryan is in there? We might get lucky," said Wyatt taking charge.

"There's something that keeps bothering me though," said Kaila looking up from the book.

"What's that?" asked Chris.

"How did you get your powers back Jace?" she asked turning to her friend.

"Wyatt vanquished the demon that stole them and they returned," she replied.

"But I vanquished him back in the manor that day, unless he wasn't vanquished after all," said Chris.

"Maybe it was a form of Astral Projection," suggested Kaila.

"I think you are right. Any luck on finding Ryan?" asked Wyatt.

"Not yet," replied Jacie and she resumed flicking through the pages.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld Ryan was getting to know his new ally.

"So how do we turn the twice blessed evil then?" asked Ryan.

"There's a potion that will reverse his morality, couple it with this spell and bye bye good little twice blessed," replied Barbas handing over the spell.

"How do you plan to get the potion into him? He ain't just going to drink it because we ask him too."

"Just leave that to me. All you need to do is come when I call to recite the spell," said Barbas.

"Very well. We shall follow your plan but if you try anything, you're going straight into the fires of hell," said Ryan standing up. Barbas just smirked and then shimmered away.

* * *

Jacie poured everyone a cold glass of lemonade and turned back to the fridge to put the jug away. She didn't hear the two demons creep up behind her until she was grabbed. A hand covered her mouth before she could scream and they disappeared.

As soon as they were gone, Barbas shimmered in with a female demon. He approached the glasses of lemonade and pulled out a vial. He then poured it into one of the glasses. The lemonade turned black for a second and then returned to its usual colour.

"Make sure he drinks this one Maria," said Barbas.

"I know my job Barbas," she replied angrily.

"Then get on with it."

She glared at him before morphing into Jacie and picking up the tray.

"Goodbye Barbas," she said walking to the door.

"Don't mess up," he said before shimmering away.

Jacie walked into the lounge and handed out the drinks, making sure Wyatt got the right glass. He smiled and pulled her down onto his lap. She smiled up at him and sipped at her drink. Wyatt soon drank his down and she jumped off his lap. His eyes turned red and then returned to their normal bright blue.

"Wyatt are you ok?" asked Chris. He had seen the eye change.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine bro, never felt better actually," replied Wyatt standing up. Kaila and Chris looked at each other suspiciously. There was something strange about Wyatt. Kaila looked over at Jacie to see if she had noticed anything strange but it didn't look like it.

Suddenly the room filled with demons. Chris and Kaila began to vanquish them not noticing that Wyatt and Jacie were not helping. They were both thrown across the room so that some more demons could surround Wyatt.

"What's going on Chris?" asked Kaila edging closer to him.

"I don't know but I don't like it," replied Chris standing up.

The demons began to chant and Kaila recognised that one of them was Ryan. She and Chris were being kept occupied fighting demons so they could do whatever it was they were doing to Wyatt. Chris telekinetically threw some of the demons away from Wyatt but it didn't stop the others from finishing the spell. Chris and Kaila were once again thrown against the wall. Kaila crawled over to Chris.

"Are you ok?" she asked catching him rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied dismissively. Chris looked up to see a sight he never thought he would see again. Wyatt stood before him but his hair was longer and his clothes were black.

"Hello Christopher," he said with a smile that didn't conceal the evil inside him.

"What the hell happened to Wyatt?" asked Kaila.

"He's been turned evil," replied Chris quietly.

"What?"

"Those demons were chanting a spell to turn him evil," explained Chris pulling her up to stand beside him.

"Not good," replied Kaila moving closer into his arms. Another thought suddenly came to her. "What about Jacie?" she asked looking around for her.

"Ah yes of course. Every leader needs his queen. Bring her to me," ordered Wyatt.

A demon shimmered away and returned with Jacie. She pushed him away from her and walked over to Wyatt. As she drew closer, she paused overwhelmed by the evil in him. Wyatt grabbed her and pulled her to him before she could run away. Barbas appeared by his side and handed him a vial.

"Thank you," said Wyatt and he held the vial out to Jacie. "Drink this," he said forcefully.

"No. This is not you Wy. You're not evil," she said trying to get through to him.

"Jace it won't work they put a spell on him," called Kaila.

"Drink it," he said angrily and she complied, too afraid to refuse. Like him, her eyes glowed red before returning to normal.

"Jacie,"

"Yes Wyatt," she said moving closer to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Jacie nodded and kissed him. Barbas signalled the demons and they chanted once more. Jacie's clothes changed and she was now dressed all in black as well.

"I suddenly feel so free," said Jacie.

"Me too. I think we are going to have a lot of fun."

"I can't wait. Now what do we do about these two," said Jacie pointing at Chris and Kaila.

"Leave them be. They can't stop us," replied Wyatt and with a wave of his hand, Chris and Kaila disappeared.

"I think it is time we left this place," said Barbas.

"Shall we my queen," said Wyatt looking down at her.

"Whatever you say my liege," she replied with a seductive smile. Wyatt kissed her and they disappeared in black orbs. Ryan was the last to leave. He was worried about Wyatt taking over his role as leader. He began to wonder if that had been Barbas' plan all along.

* * *

Chris and Kaila suddenly found themselves in the attic at the manor. Piper and Leo entered the room and were surprised to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Piper.

"Wyatt must have sent us here," replied Chris turning to Kaila.

"What do we do now?" asked Kaila moving closer to the man she loved. Piper and Leo could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on son?" asked Leo walking over to them.

"Mom, dad we have a problem," said Chris.

"What is it honey?" asked Piper.

"I think you better call the rest of the family first. This is something that should only be said once," said Chris.

"I will call Paige, you call Phoebe," said Piper taking charge. She was worried now especially as there was no sign of Wyatt or Jacie.

Chris paced up and down the attic waiting for the others to arrive. Kaila stood staring out of the window at the stars. She couldn't believe that Ryan and his demon buddies had been able to turn Wyatt and Jacie evil. She shuddered a little at the thought and then felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Chris.

"Yeah just a little shocked and scared."

"Me too."

They stayed like that until the others had all arrived and then moved into the centre. Paige and Phoebe had brought their kids with them in case they were all needed.

"So what's going on bro?" asked Mel.

"Wyatt and Jacie have been turned evil," stated Chris.

* * *

Authors Note: How will the family react to the news? Can they save Wyatt and Jacie or will the family finally be destroyed?


	7. Chapter 7 Building an Empire

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry about the delay but real life has a habit of creeping up and smacking you round the head.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Building an Empire.**

"Wyatt and Jacie have been turned evil," stated Chris.

"What?" yelled just about everyone in the room.

"It's true," said Kaila.

"How did it happen?" asked Leo.

"We were all having a drink when suddenly there was something different about Wyatt. When I asked him if he was ok, he said he was. Then a load of demons attacked. They started chanting and then Wyatt turned evil right before my eyes," he explained.

"What about Jacie?" asked Mel.

"They kidnapped her and replaced her with a shape shifter which is how they got the poison into Wyatt. He then forced the real Jacie to drink the potion and a demon chanted the spell. She is now his queen," said Kaila angrily but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

She walked over to the book and began searching for the Demon who seemed to be in charge of the others. The others watched her actions unsure of what to do. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other in horror. Was history repeating itself?

"I can't believe our baby boy has been turned evil," said Piper choking back a sob.

"We will save him honey," said Leo wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I'm going to go and talk to the Elders and see if there is an antidote," said Paige standing up.

"We'll come with you mom," said Patience and Payton. They needed to be doing something.

"I'm going to head down to the Underworld and see what I can find out," said Henry JR.

"I'll come with you," said Prue standing up. Henry grabbed her hand and they orbed away.

"I found him," called Kaila and Chris walked over to her.

"Barbas, the demon of fear," read out Chris.

"Doesn't that guy ever stay vanquished," complained Piper.

"He can't because fear is one of the few things in life you can never truly get rid of. It will always exist so he will always exist," replied Mel knowledgably. They all looked at her in surprise.

"I do actually listen when dad talks you know," she replied.

"Only when no one is texting you," joked Chris. Mel just glared at him.

"Why would Barbas want to turn Wyatt evil though?" asked Coop.

"It's the best way to destroy the family," replied Kaila.

"And my biggest fear," added Chris.

"Oh honey," said Piper standing up and walking over to him. "It's my biggest fear too," she added quietly. Chris hugged his mom tight.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld another meeting was taking place. Wyatt had called a meeting to announce his rise as the Source. He had managed to convince most demonic factions to side with him. Any that didn't he just killed their leader.

"Anyone wish to discuss anything else?" he asked looking around the table. None of the demons spoke so Wyatt stood up.

"Leave me then," he said and they all disappeared except one who became invisible.

Wyatt walked up to Jacie and pulled her into his arms. She smiled seductively and kissed him. The demon reappeared with a fireball in his hand. He grinned and then threw at the couple. The fireball froze in midair and the demon looked shocked. Jacie moved away from Wyatt and stared at him.

"Naughty, Naughty," she said and created her own fireball, which she promptly threw at the demon killing him instantly. "He should no better then to try and trick an empath," she said smiling.

"New power baby?" asked Wyatt wrapping his arms round her once more.

"Looks like it my Lord."

"I love it when you call me that," he said and began kissing her neck.

"Let's take this somewhere else," she said and they disappeared in a flurry of black orbs.

* * *

Chris and Kaila had gone back to their house to grab some stuff. Piper had decided it was safer if they stayed at the Manor until they saved Wyatt and Jacie. Chris grabbed his stuff and headed downstairs. He found Kaila in the lounge. She was clearing up the mess from earlier. As she picked up Wyatt's glass, she was thrown into an excruciating vision that totally knocked her out. Chris picked her up into his arms and orbed them over to the manor.

They orbed into the lounge and he laid her down onto the couch. She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Chris could see instantly that her head was really hurting and he wished he could make it stop.

"What did you see honey?" he asked. He could see the tears forming in her beautiful eyes and knew it wasn't good.

"You don't want to know," she replied looking away from him.

"I need to know Kaila. What did you see?" he asked moving to sit beside her.

"No you really don't Chris trust me," she said standing up and walking away from him.

Piper and Leo came into the room and could tell instantly that something was wrong. Kaila stood by the window staring out at the night sky whilst Chris sat on the couch looking confused and angry.

"What's going on?" asked Piper approaching her youngest son.

"Oh nothing much. Kaila had a vision but refuses to tell me what she saw," replied Chris in an angry sarcastic voice. Piper was instantly reminded of the other Chris and a tiny smile crossed her face for a second. She quickly masked it, as Kaila turned round.

"Because you don't want to know what I saw," she replied her voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes I do," he said emphatically.

"No you don't. Just let it go," she argued back.

"No, dammit Kaila talk to me," he said standing up and advancing on her.

"Chris. I can't. I just can't," she said before running out of the room.

Chris turned to look at his parents and saw Mel standing beside them. "I don't know what she saw bro but it was really bad. She is just trying to protect you from it," said Mel softly.

"That's supposed to be my job," he said sadly. Leo walked over to his son.

"I know son but you have to stay calm. She will tell you," he said wrapping his arm around him.

"Thanks dad," said Chris. His dad had always been really good at calming him down.

"Anytime son," replied Leo. He was glad that he could help his son. After the other Chris had told him what a bad dad he was. He had worked hard to not become that man.

"I should go and find her," Chris said moving towards the stairs.

"Don't get angry at her son. Just stay calm and let her talk to you," warned Piper.

* * *

Kaila meanwhile had headed up to the book and was flicking through it furiously. She was trying to find a spell to remove her premonition power. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"What are you doing Kaila?" asked Chris entering the room.

"Looking for a way to get rid of these damn premonitions. I don't want them anymore," she replied angrily.

"Kai I know they give you headaches and you hate seeing bad things but you were given them for a reason," said Chris walking over to her.

"No I was given them because my great, great grandmother decided to have a baby with a demon."

"They're a part of you Kai. You can't just get rid of them, not without losing all you other powers too," replied Chris standing before her. He could see the anger and fear in her eyes.

"Fine then take my other powers away too. I don't want them anymore," she yelled.

"I can't," he said gently, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't want them. I don't want to see people die. I don't want to watch you die Chris. I can't do it. Its not fair." The words poured out of her mouth so fast Chris only just managed to keep up.

"You saw me die. That's what the vision was about?" he asked gently.

"Not just you, your whole family Chris," she replied keeping her head on his shoulder so she couldn't see his face.

"Kai look at me?" he asked but she pretended not to hear him.

Chris pulled back from her but she kept her head down so he couldn't see face. Chris gently tilted her chin up forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not going to die and neither is my family. We are going to save Wyatt and Jacie ok," he said determinedly.

Finally she nodded and a weak smiled graced her lips. Chris smiled back and then lowered his head to kiss her.

Orbs disturbed their moment as Paige and her two daughters appeared.

"I have news and it isn't good. We better call the family," said Paige.

The rest of the family had soon gathered in the attic to hear Paige's news. Chris was keeping a close eye on Kaila, as he was still worried about her.

"What did you find out Paige?" asked Piper.

"Well there is no antidote for the potion but a witch can be brought back to good as long as the spell isn't cast," explained Paige.

"So you're saying there is nothing we can do to save my son?" asked Piper angrily.

"Well unless demons have invented an antidote then no," said Paige wishing it was wrong.

"This can't be happening. After everything the other me went through and it was all for nothing," said Chris pacing the attic furiously. Kaila stood up and walked over to him.

"Chris calm down. Come on you're stronger then this," she said soothingly. Chris wrapped his arms around her drawing strength from her calming presence.

"There must be something we can do," said Henry JR.

"Wait that's it," said Kaila stepping away from Chris in excitement.

"What's it?" asked just about everyone in the room.

"We go back in time and stop them from ever being turned," replied Kaila.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Paige. They all knew how bad time travel could be.

"It's the only option, plus we are only going back a few hours to just before they grabbed Jace," replied Kaila.

"Kaila is right. It's best we have right now," said Phoebe standing up.

"Who goes?" asked Patti. It was a good question but Piper knew instantly who was going to volunteer.

"I am," said Chris and Piper smiled. She knew he would do that.

"I'm going with you Chris and don't argue," said Kaila defiantly.

"Ok," he said knowing she would continue to argue until he agreed.

"How are you going to do it?" asked Leo.

"Take my ring," said Coop standing up. "It can be a bit unpredictable but if you use your heart you will find them," he added walking over to the young couple.

"Thanks Coop," said Chris taking the ring.

"You two be careful ok," said Piper walking over and hugging them both. Leo then followed.

"We will mom I promise."

"Future Consequences remember," said Paige with a grin. Chris just grinned back.

"You ready Kai?" he asked turning to her.

"Yes. We should concentrate on Jace. That way it should take us to just before they took her hopefully," replied Kaila. Chris nodded in agreement. They both closed their eyes and concentrated hard.

"Jacie," said Kaila and they disappeared.

"Good luck," yelled the others.

* * *

Kaila and Chris reappeared in Golden Gate Park. They both looked around in surprise. They knew Jacie hadn't gone to the park yesterday.

"I think we have gone too far," said Kaila and she pointed at the scene before them. Chris followed her finger and gasped.

* * *

Authors Note: So where are Chris and Kaila? Can they find the right time they need? What will Wyatt have to say when he finds out where they have gone and what happens when Ryan makes Jacie an offer? Will she betray Wyatt?


	8. Chapter 8 Time Travelling Trouble

**Fearsome Revenge.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Writing in italics is a flashback. Sorry for the delay in psoting but I have been really ill. I hate having the flu.

**Chapter 8: Time Travelling Trouble.**

In front of them was a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about two years old and was playing with a ball. Suddenly it got away from her and rolled over to Chris and Kaila. Kaila bent down and picked up the ball. She then walked over to the little girl.

"Here you go sweetie," she said handing It over. The little girl just smiled and ran over to a couple on a picnic blanket.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Chris as he walked over.

"Yes that's Jacie," replied Kaila with a smile.

"Who are the adults with her. I know its not her mom and dad."

"It's mine," replied Kaila quietly.

"What?"

"That's my mom and dad over there. They used to babysit Jacie when she was little," replied Kaila keeping her eyes on the young couple. Chris could see the unshed tears in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her.

"It must be hard seeing them."

"Yeah my mom died when I was two so I don't really remember her. It's good to see them again," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah I can imagine."

"As much as I would love to stay here we had better move on," she said giving her parents one last look before walking away. They walked until they were away from the sights of other people.

"Lets try focussing on Wyatt and see if that will take us to him," said Chris.

"Ok lets try it. Maybe we should have asked Coop for a little more help with this," she said taking his hand.

"Yeah maybe but if we focus we should be able to find him."

They both concentrated hard on Wyatt and disappeared.

* * *

**Present Time**

Jacie was in her room resting when suddenly a demon shimmered in. She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my queen but I have some news," he said nervously.

"Lets hear it," she said sitting up.

"My source has informed me that Lord Wyatt's brother and his girlfriend have gone back in time."

"What?" she yelled standing up.

"Christopher Halliwell and his girlfriend have gone back in time to stop you and Lord Wyatt from being turned evil," explained the demon.

"Damn him," she said throwing her hands up. The demon stepped back as a few things in the room exploded.

"May I be excused?" he asked politely.

"I would," she said as Wyatt black orbed into the room. The demon quickly shimmered away leaving Jacie to tell him the news.

"What did he want?" asked Wyatt pulling her into his arms.

"Your brother has travelled into the past to save us from evil," she explained softly.

"What!" yelled Wyatt pushing her away from him harshly. His hands still resting on her shoulders though.

"Don't make me say it again," she replied shrugging his hands off and walking across the room.

"He should be ruling beside me not galivanting about in the past with that witch."

"I thought I was supposed to be ruling by your side?"

"You are but with Chris as well, we would be unstoppable."

"So what are you going to do about it then?" asked Jacie turning to face him.

"I'm going to find him and then I'm going to kill him," said Wyatt angrily pacing up and down the room.

"We are going to find him but you can kill him," said Jacie.

"Lets go," said Wyatt holding out his hand. She took it and they disappeared in a flurry of black orbs.

* * *

Chris and Kaila meanwhile had reappeared in the Manor. They could hear noise coming from the Sunroom and approached cautiously. The whole family was there including Victor, Patty and Grams. Kaila then spotted two very familiar faces.

"Is that you and Wyatt, Chris?" she asked softly.

"Yes this must be after the Ultimate Battle," he replied keeping his voice down.

"Ultimate Battle?" she queried.

"Between the Charmed Ones and the Ultimate Power better known as Billie and Christie."

"I think I remember hearing about that. What are you and Wyatt doing here though?"

"A couple of months before we met, Wy and I were killing demons when suddenly he lost his powers so we cast a spell to take us back to when he lost them. It brought us here."

"Ok I understand that but why are we here?" she asked watching as the other Chris and Wyatt disappeared back to their own time.

"I don't know but we need to go before they spot us."

"Too late little you just gave us away," she replied gesturing at the little boy waving at them from his grandma's arms. Everyone was turning to stare at them now.

"Uh hey guys," he said sheepishly stepping into the room.

"Chris what are you doing here? Did something go wrong?" asked Piper suddenly worried.

"No, well yes but not in relation to what has happened here," replied Chris not really making any sense at all.

"You follow that?" asked Paige to Phoebe and Coop.

"Nope," they both replied in unison eliciting a grin from the others. Chris was used to Phoebe and Coop speaking at the same time. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking.

"What I mean is that although it has only been a couple of minutes for you. It has actually been over a year for me," explained Chris hoping that made more sense.

"So you are saying that you are from the same future as them but a year after that," surmised Leo.

"Exactly. I knew you would get it dad," said Chris with a grin.

Leo just grinned happily at his son. It had been such a shock seeing him again after watching him die. He moved over and gave his son a tight hug. Chris hugged him back happily. He could still remember his dad's reaction when he first saw him after being brought back by the Angel of Destiny.

_Flashback._

_Chris watched all his family hugging happy in the knowledge that they had saved the future once more. Suddenly he was pulled into a tight embrace by his father. Chris happily hugged him back. He knew that this version of his father had last seen him die and was still dealing with that._

"_I'm ok dad. Saving Wyatt, saved me," he said softly._

"_You remember what happened?" asked Leo keeping his voice quiet as well._

"_Yes my memories came back on my 23__rd__ birthday."_

"_It's so good to see you and know the future is good. I am a good father to you right?" he asked suddenly nervous._

"_You're the best," replied Chris grinning at him. _

"_I love you so much," said Leo trying hard to fight back the tears._

"_I love you too dad," said Chris. He was a little choked up as well. Piper noticed this and walked over._

"_Are you two ok?" she asked._

"_Yeah we are fine, right dad?"_

"_Right son," replied Leo with a smile. Piper pulled them both into a hug. She was so glad to know that her little boy hadn't died and got to enjoy the future he created. _

"_Bit unfair having a family hug without me," said Wyatt looking hurt._

"_I can't help it if mom and dad like me more," joked Chris._

"_You wish little brother."_

_Piper and Leo smiled at the friendly banter between their sons. They then pulled them both into a tight hug._

"Chris," called a voice and disturbing his thoughts. He turned to look at his girlfriend who was watching him worriedly.

"Sorry just zoned out there for a minute," he replied smiling at her reassuringly.

"So what are you doing here then and who is she?" asked Piper.

"We are trying to save Wyatt again and she is…" Chris paused not sure how to finish that sentence. He didn't want to give too much away.

"A friend," answered Kaila.

"More like a girlfriend," said Coop with a grin.

"Aw they're in love," gushed Phoebe happily.

"I should have known those two would be able to tell that instantly," said Chris.

Piper suddenly realized what Chris had said about Wyatt. "Why does Wyatt need saving Chris? What happened to him?"

"He was turned evil by Barbas," replied Chris quietly.

"Doesn't that guy ever stay vanquished," complained Piper. Kaila and Chris both grinned at each other.

"What?" asked Piper glaring at them.

"That's exactly what you said to us in our time when we told you about Wyatt," replied Kaila. Paige, Phoebe and Leo all grinned at her.

Chris then explained all about the potion and the subsequent demon attack leading to Wyatt becoming evil once more.

"So who is this Jacie then?" asked Phoebe.

"His queen," muttered Kaila. Chris just rolled his eyes but didn't complain at her slip.

"Barbas turned her evil too?" questioned Coop.

"Nope Wyatt did. He didn't want to rule the world alone so he forced her to drink the potion," explained Kaila. The anger was evident in her voice.

"So why are you here in this time then?" asked Leo.

"We are not really sure. We were trying to get to just before the demons grabbed Jace but we seem to have gone a little too far back," replied Chris.

"I wonder why we ended up here," said Kaila.

"Probably because we were thinking about Coop before we left so the ring brought us to him," replied Chris.

Patty had moved closer to them with Chris is her arms. He looked over and giggled at Kaila who giggled back.

"Oh you were so cute," she said grinning at her Chris.

"What do you mean were, I still am," he retorted much to the amusement of the others.

Patti handed baby Chris over to Kaila who was happily tickling him. Chris had an infectious giggle and the others were soon laughing along with him. She finally handed him over to Piper and walked back to Chris.

"Have you quite finished embarrassing me?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"You were much cuter when you were younger."

"Thanks a lot," he retorted sarcastically.

"Oh you know I love you really," she said wrapping her arms around him. The others all smiled at them. They were glad that Chris was so happy in the future and had found someone who clearly loved him.

"Good but lets get back to saving Wyatt shall we."

"Well to get to where you want to be, you need to use your heart. Think about how much you want to find them and it will lead you to them," explained Coop.

"You ready to go Kai?" he asked.

"Honestly no but lets do it," she replied. She was scared that they wouldn't be able to find the right time or that if they did, they wouldn't be able to save them anyway.

"Be careful honey," said Piper hugging her son tight.

"I will mom, you look after Wy and little me ok?"

She nodded and moved away so the others could all hug him. She walked over to Kaila.

"Look after my son for me. I look forward to getting to know you in the future," she said giving her a hug.

"I will and thanks," replied Kaila.

Leo hugged Chris tight not really wanting to let him go. Chris could sense this and hugged his dad tighter for a second before pulling away.

"I'll be fine dad and we will save Wyatt again."

"I know you will son. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad," he replied before walking back over to Kaila.

They took hands preparing to head on hopefully to the right time. Chris couldn't help but feel worried that maybe he wouldn't be able to save him this time. Maybe demons would always come after his brother trying to turn him evil. Maybe this time they would succeed.

"Wyatt and Jacie," they both chanted hoping it would work if they said both names. They disappeared once more.

* * *

This time they reappeared in the attic at the manor. It looked fairly similar to how they remembered it so maybe they were in the right time. Suddenly a little boy ran in. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Wyatt but Chris knew it wasn't his brother. The little boy ran and hid behind the sofa.

"Mattie where are you?" called a voice they recognised as Jacie's.

She then came into the room but didn't spot them straight away as her attention was focussed on the little boy.

"No where can he be. I guess I will have to eat this chocolate sundae all by myself," she said with a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait mommy. I'm here," said the boy running out.

"Hey there little man," she said picking him up. She then turned round to see Chris and Kaila.

"Oh my god," she said staring at them.

"Are we in the future?" asked Kaila turning to the Chris.

"I think so," replied Chris.

* * *

Authors Note: So are they in the future and what are they doing there. Can they save Wyatt and Jacie or is he destined to become evil?


	9. Chapter 9 Finally

**Fearsome Revenge.**

**Disclaimer:** Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry for the delay but real life keeps getting in the way.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finally.**

"Mattie sweetie why don't you find Grandma. She has your chocolate sundae and I think she is going to bake some cookies as well," said Jacie putting the little boy down.

"Ok mommy," he said before running off.

Jacie then turned to face Chris and Kaila. She raised her hands defensively, ready to blow them up if they tried anything.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

"Don't you recognise us?" asked Chris. They couldn't have possibly changed that much. Jacie hadn't.

"Well you look like Chris and Kaila but given that Kaila is downstairs at the moment I'm inclined to disbelieve it."

"We really are them but just from the past," explained Kaila.

Jacie studied them both closely for a moment. Kaila could tell she was using her empathic ability to check them out. Finally, she smiled and lowered her hands. Suddenly orbs could be seen and Wyatt appeared. He was standing in front of Jacie with his back to Chris and Kaila so he hadn't spotted them yet.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked. He could sense that Jacie was worried about something and had abandoned his marking to make sure she was ok.

"We have guests," she replied and gestured behind him. Wyatt turned to see a younger version of his brother and Kaila standing there.

"Hey bro," said Chris hoping he wasn't about to try to kill them thinking they were demons.

Wyatt turned back to Jacie. "Is it really them?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she replied smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wyatt turning back to face them.

"Trying to save you again," replied Chris.

"Save me from what?"

Chris and Kaila then explained all about how they were turned evil and their trips into the past.

"I think I vaguely remember being told about that," said Jacie sitting down on the old couch that was still up there. A more new one had been added recently, which was where Chris and Kaila now sat. Wyatt was wandering around the room deep in thought.

"One thing I don't get is what you are doing here in this time," he said finally sitting down beside his wife.

"No idea, maybe the ring messed up," suggested Kaila.

"I don't think so," said Jacie. Everyone turned to look at her in confusion.

"What were you guys thinking about before you appeared here?" she asked.

"Saving you two of course," replied Kaila not having a clue what her future best friend was on about.

"So neither of you were having any doubts nor questioning whether you could save us or not?"

"I was," said Chris raising his hand guitily.

"Then the ring is showing you what you need to see," said Jacie smiling at them.

"It is?" queried Kaila. Wyatt suddenly realized what his wife was getting at.

"Yeah, it is showing you that we can be saved. You guys can do this. We are proof of that, right Jace?" he said.

"Right. You can see we are not evil and that we are happy," she replied taking her husband's hand.

"Yeah and you're parents too," said Kaila grinning at them. Wyatt looked over at his wife quizzically.

"Mattie was up here earlier playing orb and seek. Which reminds me that when our Chris gets home, I'm going to vanquish him for teaching Mattie that," said Jacie a violent gleam in her eye.

"Where is our little slugger?" asked Wyatt grinning.

"Downstairs, making cookies with Grandma."

"Chocolate chip I hope."

"Nah raison and oatmeal, I think mom said," replied Jacie grinning at the disgusted look on her husband's face.

"I can't believe you two have a child, who is adorable by the way," said Kaila and the future couple smiled at each other. "Hey do we have kids?" she added.

"Well we would tell you that but as Chris likes to say," began Wyatt before grinning at his wife.

"Future Consequences," they both said in unison before laughing.

"Jacie," called a voice from downstairs.

"Attic," she yelled back.

A few seconds later and Piper walked in. She didn't spot Chris and Kaila but went straight over to Wyatt and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Teaching your son to play Orb and Seek," she replied.

"That wasn't Wyatt," said Jacie grinning and then added. "It was Chris."

"I'm going to kill him," she said angrily. Chris and Kaila just sat quietly watching.

"Get in line mom. Jacie wants to kill him for that too," said Wyatt.

"You know maybe we should let Kaila do it for us," said Jacie with an evil smile.

"She's still mad at him then?" queried Piper.

"Yep, he's got a lot of grovelling to do before she forgives him," replied Jacie.

Wyatt then turned to Chris and Kaila. "Tip for the future bro. Never and I mean NEVER forget your wedding anniversary, trust me."

Piper then spotted the younger version of her son and his wife on the sofa opposite them. She studied them closely before turning to her son. "From the past?" she questioned and Wyatt nodded.

"I really wish this family would stop time travelling. It gets so confusing keeping up with you all," she said crossing her arms in front of them.

"Hi mom. You look great," said Chris standing up. He walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you honey," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I guess we should be going Chris before their evil selves come after us," said Kaila.

"You're right. Let's see if we can get it right this time."

Jacie walked over to Kaila and hugged her tight. "You two can do this. I know you can. Look after Chris, you two will need each other soon," she whispered. Kaila smiled at her and nodded.

Wyatt meanwhile was hugging Chris. You will save me Chris just believe in yourself. Oh and seriously bro, do not forget your wedding anniversary. You almost lost Kaila because of it," he whispered.

"I won't Wy and I will save you," he whispered back. The determination was back in his voice and Wyatt grinned.

"Get lost then little brother," he said pushing him away.

Kaila then gave Wyatt a quick hug whilst Chris hugged Jacie. Chris and Kaila then moved to stand together.

"Think about what you were doing that day and how much they mean to you," said Piper. She could now remember them coming to them after the Ultimate Battle.

"Thanks mom," said Chris.

"Wyatt and Jacie," they both said softly and disappeared once more.

* * *

They reappeared in the kitchen of their apartment, which was a good sign. There was no sign of anyone however so they headed towards the lounge only to see Wyatt drink down his glass of lemonade.

"Dammit, we are too late," said Kaila.

"No didn't Aunt Paige say a witch could be saved as long as the spell wasn't cast?"

"Yeah she did so we just need to stop the demons from chanting the spell to him then," said Kaila stepping closer.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I know just the spell," she said with a grin. Chris smiled and nodded.

Suddenly they heard the demons shimmer in and ran into the lounge. The other versions of themselves were fighting the demons whilst Wyatt stood watching. The shape shifter changed back into her original form and joined the demons attacking the others.

Kaila stepped into the room and chanted the spell.

**I call upon the ancient power**

**To help us in this desperate hour**

**Peace and quiet is what we seek**

**So remove their voices so the demons cannot speak.**

Silence fell across the room and then the demons all froze. The present Chris and Kaila stood up and looked at their future selves in surprise. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the future Chris and Kaila reunited with their present selves.

"Who froze the demons?" asked Chris looking over at Wyatt who stood watching them. A look of confusion and annoyance was on his face so it didn't look like he had done it.

"I did," said a voice from behind and they turned to see Jacie standing there.

"How did you escape?" asked Kaila.

"By vanquishing the demons that held me," she replied. "Are you ok Wy?" she asked suddenly noticing that he hadn't said anything.

"I'm fine but I do think you should unfreeze these demons though," he said moving closer to her. Chris noticed that his hair was slowly getting longer. The potion was turning him evil bit by bit.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Those demons spiked Wyatt's drink with a potion to make him evil," explained Chris.

Jacie concentrated hard on the man she loved and realized it was true. She could sense the evil in Wyatt and it was getting stronger with every passing second. His appearance was changing too and it scared her.

"You can fight this Wyatt, I know you can. You are good not evil," she said approaching him.

"I don't want to fight it. I feel free."

"This isn't you. It's just the potion talking. You love helping us vanquish demons and save innocents," she said moving even closer.

"No I don't," replied Wyatt suddenly stepping back from her.

"Yes you do bro. You are my good big brother who looks after us all," added Chris.

Wyatt conjured an energy ball and turned towards Chris. Kaila stepped back in fear. She couldn't believe that Wyatt would be able to kill his own brother.

"You're not going to kill me Wy," said Chris calmly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am. You couldn't kill me in the other timeline and you were truly evil then so I know you can't kill me now."

"Maybe not but I could kill her," he said turning to face Kaila.

Jacie suddenly stepped in front of him. "Don't, please Wy," she begged.

Wyatt made the energy ball disappear and Jacie let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Wyatt's clothes had turned black now and his hair was long and curly. The potion was still turning him. Jacie raised her hand to his cheek.

"I love you and I know you are not evil," she said staring deep into his eyes. Wyatt stared back and Chris could see a flicker of the Wyatt they all knew and loved. Jacie was winning

Suddenly the freeze wore off and the demons began attacking once more. They still couldn't talk so they couldn't finish the spell, instead they turned their attention to killing them all. No one noticed Ryan quickly shimmering out of the room. Chris and Kaila worked in tandem fighting the demons whilst Jacie continued trying to reason with Wyatt.

"Please come back to me Wyatt. I love you don't do this to me. I need you," she begged taking hold of both of his hands so he couldn't walk away.

Wyatt said nothing but she could see a flicker of love in his eyes. Barbas spotted it too and rapidly threw a fireball at her. Wyatt spotted it before she did and pushed her out of the way, sending them both to the floor but not before being hit by the fireball himself.

"Wyatt," yelled Jacie crawling over to him.

"Help Chris and Kaila," said Wyatt. He could see they were struggling now.

She gave him a quick kiss and stood up. She then threw her hands up angrily intent on blowing up Barbas. Instead, a shock wave shot out of her hands vanquishing every demon in the room. She stood frozen in shock by what had just happened. A voice brought her back.

"Oh my god Wyatt," yelled Chris and he ran over to him.

* * *

Authors Note: Will they be able to save Wyatt in time? How did Jacie vanquish all those demons and will they be able to finally stop Ryan?


	10. Chapter 10 A new Threat

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing associated with Charmed belongs to me. Anything else is the figment of my crazy mind.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. So sorry for the long delay. I have just had no creative flow at all.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A New Threat.**

"Oh my god, Wyatt," yelled Chris and he ran over to him. He quickly held his hands over his brother and began healing him. Jacie dropped down beside him to help. Slowly the wound closed up and Wyatt opened his eyes.

Jacie gazed deep into those beautiful blue orbs and could see that all the evil was gone. As he sat up, she wrapped her arms around him. Wyatt smiled and pulled her tight against him. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Wyatt stood up, pulling Jacie up with him.

"So are they all vanquished then?" he asked still feeling a little light headed. Jacie forced him over to the couch and pushed him down. She then moved away from him.

"No they aren't. Ryan got away," she said softly.

"What?" asked Wyatt.

"He shimmered out as soon as the freeze wore off. I can't believe he escaped," she replied turning to stare out of the window.

"Jacie look at me baby," said Wyatt not sure he could walk over to her.

Jacie just ignored him and continued staring out of the window at the rain.

"Jace come over here," he said holding out his hand but she still didn't turn around.

She couldn't believe that he had escaped and would still be coming after her. Was she ever going to be free of him? Suddenly she found herself being orbed across the room and onto Wyatt's lap. She looked around in surprise and caught the slight grin that crossed Chris' face and glared at him.

"We will stop him Jace, I promise you," said Wyatt staring deep into her blue eyes.

"I know," she said leaning down to kiss him.

"Jace how did you manage to kill all those demons in one go. That was like a major power blast," said Kaila.

"I'm not sure really. Maybe I was channelling Wyatt," she replied turning to look at them both.

"What using your empathic ability?" asked Chris.

"Yeah I think so. I noticed that I can sometimes channel other people's powers. It can be quite handy against demons. I can make them fire on each other and stuf."

"Aunt Phoebe can do that too," said Wyatt.

"Hey I have a question. Why were there two of each of you when I first orbed in?" asked Jacie.

Chris and Kaila then sat down and told them everything that had happened to them. They missed out what happened when they went to the future though as they didn't want to change anything by telling them too much.

"I can't believe we were both turned evil by Ryan and his cronies," said Jacie who was sat beside Wyatt now.

"I don't think it was his idea though. I think it was Barbas who came up with that," said Chris.

"Yeah he did seem to be in charge," agreed Kaila.

"That's not surprising; Ryan would hate to have to take orders from someone. He must have thought he could overthrow Wyatt at some point," said Jacie.

"The question now, is how do we vanquish him. That's twice now he has escaped us," said Wyatt.

"I don't know but we should let the others know what is going on," said Chris standing up.

"Good idea bro," said Wyatt standing up. Jacie grabbed his arm and orbed him away, knowing he wasn't up to full strength yet.

* * *

Coop carried the last plate into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. They had just finished enjoying another fabulous dinner cooked by Piper. It was just the adults today though as Mel was over at Phoebe and Coop's hanging out with Pattie.

"That was wonderful Piper," he said smiling at his oldest sister in law.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it," replied Piper. She then followed him back out to the table just as Chris, Wyatt, Kaila and Jacie orbed in.

"I thought you were having a quiet night in," said Piper smiling at her sons.

"We were until Ryan and Barbas decided to turn Wy and Jacie evil," replied Chris.

"What?" said Piper staring at her oldest son in shock.

"Its ok mom, we're not now," reassured Wyatt.

"So what happened then?" asked Leo.

The four young people sat down and told the whole story to them all. Piper listened in horror at how close her oldest son had come to being turned evil again.

"Wait I remember you two appearing that day after the Ultimate Battle," said Phoebe with a grin.

"Yeah me too," agreed Paige.

"So have they all been vanquished?" asked Piper bringing them back to the important issue at hand.

"No Ryan escaped but at least Barbas was vanquished," replied Wyatt.

"Yeah," agreed Jacie distractedly. She then turned to Phoebe. "Would it be possible for me to channel and use Wyatt's powers using my empathy?" she asked.

"Yes I would think so. I can with mine and so can Mel, Pattie and Prue."

"Even though Wyatt was hurt?"

"I'm not sure, probably. What do you think Leo?" she asked turning to her brother in law.

Before he could respond Piper jumped in. "You got hurt Wyatt. Are you ok?" she asked going into full mothering mode and striding over to check him out.

"I'm fine mom."

"You two are closely connected so it is possible, you could channel his powers whilst he was hurt," said Leo.

"Cool," said Wyatt grinning at the woman he loved.

"So if Ryan is still alive then we need to find a way to vanquish him then," said Phoebe.

"Maybe he's in the book," suggested Paige.

"It's worth a look," said Chris and he orbed away with Kaila to check it out.

"Once we get him dealt with, you two can concentrate on your wedding," said Piper with a smile.

"You are still getting married right?" asked Phoebe suddenly feeling worried.

"Of course we are. As soon as Ryan is out of our lives permanently," said Wyatt wrapping his arm around Jacie who smiled lovingly up at her. The others all smiled at them both.

* * *

Chris and Kaila were upstairs flicking through the book when suddenly Kaila found what they were looking for.

"That's him. Upper level demon requiring flesh for a vanquish. Ew," said Kaila walking away from the book.

"I can't believe he is in here," said Chris closing the book.

"I know we should have looked earlier."

"Well things have been a little busy," replied Chris walking towards her.

"God this is all my fault," she said suddenly turning to face him.

"What?" asked Chris in shock.

"This whole thing with Ryan. It's my fault."

"How do you work that one out?"

"I never liked the guy and always thought there was something weird about him but I never actually investigated my suspicions. If I had then maybe things wouldn't have gone so far," she said tears filling her beautiful brown eyes.

"None of this was your fault Kai and you know that. You had no way of knowing he was a demon," said Chris walking over to her.

"Maybe but…," she began but was stopped by Chris kissing her.

He pulled back slightly and grinned at her. "No buts," he said and kissed her again.

"Ok," she replied trailing kisses down his neck.

"You have to stop," he said huskily.

"Why," she asked sucking his neck gently.

"Because I really don't think this is the best place to continue this."

"No you are probably right," she said pulling away and Chris couldn't stop the slight groan in protest.

"Your idea not mine remember," she said cheekily before walking away.

Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms kissing her passionately. "Let's continue this later."

"Love to," she said before taking his hand and leading him back downstairs to the others.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Wyatt as they strolled in.

"He's an upper lever demon with a lot of fire power and the ability to make shields similar to yours bro. There is a vanquishing potion but it does require some flesh," explained Chris.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Jacie.

"In the most painful way possible," replied Wyatt.

"Sounds good," agreed Chris. Ryan had been alive for way too long.

* * *

Kaila left her office and strolled along the sidewalk happily. It was a beautiful day and she was off out to dinner with Chris. As she walked, she heard some screaming coming from a nearby alley and quickly moved closer. She could see a young woman being chased by a demon.

"Hey you," she yelled trying to distract the demon. It worked and he turned to face her. The young woman he had originally been after took this opportunity to run away.

"That wasn't a clever move witch," said the demon advancing on her.

"Why is that then?" she asked cheekily. Chris' sarcastic nature was starting to rub off on her now.

"Because I am going to kill you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am," he said conjuring up a fireball and throwing it at her. Kaila just grinned and flicked it away from her.

"That the best you got?"

"No," he said conjuring another one. Kaila just flicked it away once more before reaching into her bag and grabbing an all-purpose vanquishing potion that she always carried.

"Now I would love to stay and chat but I have a date," she said before throwing the potion at him. The demon screamed and was vanquished.

"Feisty little witch aren't we?" asked a voice and she whirled round to see four more demons standing behind her.

"Nope just running late," she replied.

"Well I think you are going to be really late," said one and he waved his hands. Two more demons shimmered in grabbing her before she could fight back.

"Chris," she yelled as they shimmered her away.

Chris appeared to see a lone demon standing in the alley. He grinned at the witchlighter evilly.

"Where's Kaila?" asked Chris trying to sense her location.

"She is gone," replied the demon.

"Where?" asked Chris stepping closer.

"Somewhere, where you can't find her."

"Take me there," said Chris bringing his hand up to strangle the demon with his telekinesis.

"No," choked the demon before disappearing in a wave of flames.

"Dammit," swore Chris before orbing back to his home.

* * *

Jacie and Wyatt were curled up on the couch watching some old movie that happened to be on. Wyatt knew it was one of his Aunt Phoebe's favourites but he couldn't see what was so great about it. He looked down to see that Jacie had drifted off to sleep in his arms and smiled. He kissed the top of her head.

There was the tingling of orbs and a very irate Chris stood before him. Jacie sensing the major anger radiating off him woke up instantly.

"What's the matter bro?"

"Some demons grabbed Kaila," replied Chris angrily pacing the floor.

"Oh god," said Jacie worriedly.

"What happened?" asked Wyatt calmly.

"She yelled for me and when I arrived there was just this one cocky demon who said that she had been taken. He wouldn't tell me where she was but said that we wouldn't be able to find her," explained Chris.

"We will bro," said Wyatt standing up and walking over to his baby brother.

"Yeah and when we do. I am going to vanquish every single one of them in the slowest and most painful way possible."

"Let's go check the book and see if they are in there," suggested Wyatt holding out his hand to Jacie. Chris nodded and orbed off.

Wyatt could see that Jacie was still worried. "We will save her Jace, I promise you."

"I know you will," she replied smiling before they too disappeared in orbs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Kaila found herself chained to the wall in a damp and dingy dungeon style cave. The demons who had grabbed her were in the next room plotting something. She had tried calling for Chris, Wyatt and Jacie but it was obvious they couldn't hear her. She couldn't use her powers either so the place was clearly protected from good magic.

The door opened and one of the demons came in. He held out a vial to her.

"I'm not drinking that," she said shaking her head.

"Oh yes you are," he replied and waved his hand.

A couple more demons came in and grabbed her. They grabbed hold of her forcing her head back. Kaila fought with everything she had but being chained to the wall gave them an advantage. The first demon forced her mouth open and poured the liquid into it. She had no choice but to swallow the liquid.

"Good girl," said the demon moving back.

"What was that?" asked Kaila coughing at the foul taste.

"Just a little tonic to help you sleep," he replied and they all left.

* * *

Authors Note: So what was in the vial, who are the demons, and can Chris save her in time?


	11. Chapter 11 A Big Surprise

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry about the delay but my brothers have been ill and issues with parents, its been a bit mad.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Big Surprise**

Chris, Wyatt and Jacie appeared in the attic and began searching through the book. Piper and Leo, hearing voices came up to check on them.

"Is everything ok?" asked Piper seeing that Chris and Jacie both looked very worried.

"Some demons snatched Kaila away. I have tried sensing for her but I can't find her. I know she is alive though," explained Chris.

"Me too," added Jacie softly. Wyatt wrapped his arm round her and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you know who took her?" asked Leo.

"No not yet but we will," said Wyatt.

Chris continued flicking through the book and finally stopped on the page he was looking for. "The Yaxham demons are a tribe of low level demons who act as bounty hunters for upper level demons. They do have aspirations to raise the next source but are unlikely to succeed," read Chris.

"Raise the next source, what does that mean?" asked Jacie.

"No idea but I think we should be more concerned as to why Kaila is their bounty," said Chris.

"You don't think it is Ryan behind all this do you?" queried Piper.

"I don't think so. Ryan would have wanted us to know straightaway that it was him," said Jacie.

"So who is behind this then?" asked Chris angrily.

"I don't know but yelling at me is not going to help us find her. I'm just as worried as you are Chris. She is my best friend after all," replied Jacie before walking away from them all.

"I know and I'm sorry Jace," he said walking up behind her.

"It's ok Chris," she said giving him a hug.

* * *

Down in the Underworld, Kaila was being forced some more of the dreadful tonic. She had no idea what it was but didn't really believe that it was to help her sleep. She gagged it down and the demons left.

The demons walked into the next room where the leader was waiting for them.

"Two more vials and she will be ready," he said with an evil smile.

"Not to question you sire but are you sure this will work?" asked one.

"Of course it will. We give her two more vials of the potion; cast the spell and the new Source will be created."

"Why her?" asked another.

"Because it is just too perfect and will totally destroy the Halliwell family."

"What if they get suspicious?"

"They won't and if they do well it will be too late anyway," said the leader.

"Is she strong enough to handle this though?"

"This witch is not a pure witch. She has demon blood in her. An ancestor of hers was a demon and she inherited her premonition power from him," explained the leader.

The other demons nodded in understanding and shimmered away. The leader grinned and returned to the potion he was making.

* * *

Two more hours passed and they were still no closer to finding out where the demons had taken Kaila. They had tried sensing, scrying and to call a lost witch spell but nothing had worked. Wherever they were holding her, it had to be protected from magic. Piper and Leo were downstairs making everyone a drink, Chris was trying to sense her, Jacie was trying to scry for her again and Wyatt was making a vanquishing potion for Yaxham Demons.

"Where are you Kai," Jacie whispered softly waving the crystal over the map once more. Suddenly the crystal dropped. "Finally," she said jumping up.

Chris then realized he could sense her. "I got her lets go," he said and orbed out.

Jacie held her hand out to Wyatt. He grabbed some of the potions he had made and then took Jacie's hand. They disappeared in a whirl of orbs just as Piper and Leo walked back in.

"Typical," muttered Piper.

Chris reappeared in an alley to find Kaila lying unconscious on the floor surrounded by demons. Wyatt and Jacie orbed in behind him. The demons advanced on the three witches seemingly to leave Kaila unguarded. Chris orbed out and back in beside her. Wyatt and Jacie began vanquishing the demons easily. A few of them shimmered out realizing they were not going to win this fight.

"Get her out of here Chris," yelled Wyatt as five more shimmered in. Chris did as his brother asked narrowly missing a fireball that had been thrown at him.

Wyatt pulled Jacie behind him and sent out a shock wave vanquishing the remaining demons. They then orbed back to the manor to see how their friend was.

Chris meanwhile had orbed Kaila onto the couch in the lounge of the manor and yelled for his family. At his yell, Kaila began to stir. Piper and Leo came in just as Jacie and Wyatt orbed in.

"Ow my head," said Kaila moving to sit up. She then spotted Chris and the others. "Chris."

"Hi baby," he said pulling her into his arms. Kaila wrapped her arms around him tight and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

The others walked out of the room giving them some privacy. Kaila finally pulled back from Chris and smiled at him. She was so relieved to be back with the people she cared about especially Chris. She had thought about him a lot when she had been trapped.

"Do you feel ok baby?" he asked looking her over.

"Yeah I'm fine. My head hurts but that's it. There is one thing that I need though," she said with a smile.

"Oh and what's that then?" asked Chris.

"This," she said and kissed him, gently at first but slowly building to a more passionate one. Chris ran his fingers up her back and into her hair, kissing her back with just as much passion. He then orbed them away to his bedroom so they could finish what they started in private.

* * *

The next five weeks passed by quietly for the family and their friends. Ryan seemed to have disappeared there had been hardly any demon attacks either so everyone had been enjoying the peace, well everyone except Kaila. She had been feeling weird for the last few days and she had an awful feeling she knew what was wrong. Hence the fact she was sat in the Doctors Office. Finally, she was called in to see Dr Phillips.

"I have your results back Miss Cordeiro and I'm pleased to say that you are pregnant," he explained.

"I thought so," she said sadly.

"Is this not good news?" asked the Doctor kindly.

"I'm not sure yet."

"I see."

"I guess I have some thinking to do. Thanks Dr Phillips," she said standing up.

"We have people here trained to help if you need it but do make another appointment so we can begin your obstetric care."

Kaila nodded and walked out of his office. She just walked paying no attention to where she was headed and eventually ended up back at the house she shared with Chris, Jacie and Wyatt. She walked in and was surprised to see Chris in the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"They didn't need me at the restaurant so I thought I would cook my beautiful girlfriend a romantic dinner," he replied walking over and giving her a kiss.

"I see but what about our housemates?"

"They are going out for the evening, so it's just us," he said moving back over to the oven.

"Oh right. Uh Chris I think we need to talk first," she said nervously.

"Sure what is it honey?" asked Chris turning back round.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked not quite sure he had heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated a little louder this time.

"You're what, how, when, huh, I need to sit down," he said and sunk onto a chair near the counter.

"I know this is a bit of a shock Chris," she said moving to sit down beside him.

"A bit more like a huge shock. How is it even possible?" he asked looking up at her.

"What do you want a biology lesson?"

"No I mean how, we used protection."

"It isn't always 100% effective you know," she said feeling worried by how angry Chris seemed.

"Are you sure its mine," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I cannot believe you just asked me that. Of course it's yours but at least I know where you stand now," she said standing up and storming out of the room.

Chris thought about going after her but knew it probably wasn't a good idea so instead he orbed up to Golden Gate Bridge to think.

* * *

Jacie and Wyatt strolled into the manor much later. They were chatting quietly in case Kaila and Chris were still up somewhere. They didn't want to disturb them but there was no sign of them. Jacie wandered into the kitchen to make a drink and stopped when she saw the half-cooked dinner all laid out everywhere.

"Wyatt," he called and he wandered into the room.

"What's up honey?" he asked not paying any attention to the mess around him.

"Can you sense Chris?" she asked.

"Yeah he's on the bridge why?"

"Take a look around Wy."

Wyatt then noticed the dinner and the mess. "Maybe they got distracted," he suggested knowing it wasn't likely.

"I think they have had a fight Wy. Kaila's at dad's and I have a funny feeling that I know what is going on."

"You do?"

"Yeah so I think I better go find her and maybe you should find Chris."

"Ok see you in a bit baby," he said giving her a kiss before orbing out.

* * *

Wyatt reappeared beside Chris who was sat on the edge watching the cars below. He sat down beside his brother who didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence.

"So what happened then bro?" asked Wyatt finally.

"What makes you think anything has happened?"

"Well there is a half cooked dinner in the oven, you're here alone and Kaila is at Marc's. So what happened?"

"She's pregnant," he said turning to face his brother.

"Wow so I'm guessing you didn't handle it too well."

"No not really. I asked her if she was sure it was mine," he said looking away.

"Chris!"

"I know, it just sorta slipped out before I could stop it. To be fair we have been using, you know to stop this happening," rambled Chris.

"Yeah but it doesn't always work bro. So how do you feel about this then?"

"Shocked. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a dad yet," he admitted.

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know Wy. I always thought I would be older and married before that happens. I'm not sure I would be any good at it."

"Chris things happen that we have no control over and maybe this is the way it was always meant to be. One thing I do know however is that, you will make a great dad," he said smiling at his younger brother.

"Maybe," he replied but something still didn't feel right about it all.

"Well you know where I am if you wanna talk little brother," he said patting him on the shoulder and then orbing off.

* * *

The following morning and Kaila was back at work. She had avoided Chris and going home last night, as she wasn't up to speaking to him yet. Not that he had made much effort to get in touch with her anyway. As a result, she wasn't in the best frame of mind so she was hiding in her office trying to catch up on some paperwork but it wasn't going well. She just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. She groaned and threw down her pen; suddenly a fireball appeared in her hand. She stared at in horror wondering how on earth it had appeared. She quickly chucked into the bin and then poured some water on it before it could set the bin alight.

"I need to leave," she said standing up.

She quickly left her office and headed over to the manor maybe the sisters could help her figure out what was going on. She opened the door and walked in.

"Piper?" she called out

"In the kitchen honey," yelled back a voice.

She wandered in to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige all sat in there chatting and enjoying a drink together.

"Hey sweetie is everything ok?" asked Phoebe with a smile.

"Have you spoken to Chris today?" she asked sitting down at the counter.

"No we haven't, why?" asked Piper.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

"You are?" queried Paige.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" asked Piper.

"Oh that's wonderful," said Phoebe jumping up and hugging her. Piper and Paige then joined in the hug.

"I'm glad you guys think so."

"Why, doesn't Chris?" asked Piper pulling away slightly.

"Well lets just say he didn't take it well," said Kaila pulling fully away.

"He will come round honey," said Phoebe.

"I hope so. Can I ask you guy something? When you were pregnant, did anything weird happen?"

"Weird like what?" asked Paige.

"You know like conjuring things that you couldn't before."

"Well when Piper was pregnant with Wyatt, she was invincible," replied Paige.

"Yeah and when I had Patty I could transport myself like Coop does," added Phoebe.

"So has something strange happened to you then?" asked Piper.

"Yeah and it really scares me," she said sinking back down onto her chair.

"What happened?" asked Piper.

"I conjured a fireball."

"What?" asked Paige in shock.

"I know and I don't know why or how, it just sorta happened."

"Maybe the baby is going to have Pyrokinesis," suggested Phoebe.

"It's a possibility, perhaps we should ask Leo about it," said Piper.

Phoebe could see that Kaila was still worried so she wrapped her arm around the young woman. Suddenly they were both pulled into a premonition. When they came out of it, Phoebe backed away in horror whilst Kaila fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Authors Note: What did Phoebe and Kaila see? How is it that she can conjure fireballs? Can she and Chris work things out and what has happened to Ryan?


	12. Chapter 12 Some Goodbyes

**Fearsome Revenge.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been ill and then swamped at work along with carol concerts and other commitments. Life can be really crazy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Some Goodbyes.**

"What did you see Phoebe?" asked Piper approaching her sister. Paige knelt down to make sure Kaila was ok.

"The baby is evil," she said not taking her eyes off Kaila who was still lying on the floor.

"What?" asked Piper and Paige.

"It's evil. The baby is going to be the next Source."

"How is that even possible, they are both good?" asked Piper.

"Because it isn't theirs. Those demons that kidnapped Kaila are using her to create the next source."

Kaila began to stir and slowly sat up. She then jumped up and raced into the nearest bathroom. The sisters followed and could hear the sound of retching but no one blamed her as they all felt the same way.

"So you're saying that my son's girlfriend is carrying the next Source of all Evil," said Piper trying to get her head round it all.

"Yes she is," said Kaila walking out of the bathroom. "Those demons used me to recreate the Source," she said angrily.

"So what do we do now?" asked Paige.

Orbs appeared and they saw Jacie rematerialize in front of them. She smiled at them all and then saw how pale and worried they all looked.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Oh yeah fine, well apart from the fact that I am carrying the next Source of all Evil," said Kaila sarcastically.

"Huh?" asked Jacie feeling totally confused.

"The demons that kidnapped me did something to me and now I'm carrying the next Source. Chris was right to question whether it was his baby or not," explained Kaila.

"I'm sorry Kai but what do we do now?" asked Jacie giving her friend a hug.

"Kill it," said Kaila softly.

"How. I don't think we can do it the mortal way," said Piper.

"No you can't," said another voice and they turned to see an Elder standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Piper angrily.

"I'm here to help you vanquish the evil that must never be born."

"How?" asked Kaila stepping towards the Elder.

"With this," she replied and a vial appeared in her hand. She held it out to Kaila who took it. "This will kill the Source but I have to warn you, it will be very painful and might make you ill for a while," she continued giving her a sympathetic look.

"Fine," said Kaila.

"Are you sure you can do this honey?" asked Piper.

"I don't have a choice."

"We need to call Chris, he needs to know," said Phoebe.

"Why it's not like he wanted it anyway," retorted Kaila angrily. She was still annoyed at how Chris had handled the news.

"I know honey but he still needs to know," said Piper wrapping her arm around the young girl. She then yelled at for her youngest son.

He appeared along with Wyatt. They both looked around at their family and then spotted the Elder who was talking quietly to Jacie. They weren't big fans of the Elders either.

"What's going on?" asked Wyatt.

"We need to tell you something sweeties," said Piper softly. She then turned to Kaila to see if she was up to doing it.

Wyatt was listening but keeping an eye on his fiancée who was still talking to the Elder. He could sense that she was worried and a little sad too. Kaila really didn't feel like she could explain it all again so, she took hold of both of their hands and showed them. Chris and Wyatt then saw everything that had happened since she arrived at the Manor.

"So the baby has nothing to do with me or you?" queried Chris when the vision finished.

"Nope, I'm just the surrogate as it were."

"Is there any good in it at all?" asked Wyatt.

"No it is pure evil," replied the Elder as she and Jacie walked back over.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Wyatt.

"Vanquish it," replied Phoebe softly. Her premonition had shown some of the evil the child would grow up to do and it was terrifying. It would be worse then Wyatt when he was evil.

"How do we do that without vanquishing Kaila in the process?" asked Wyatt. Chris stayed quiet trying to allow it to sink in.

"With this," replied Kaila holding up the potion.

"Can you do it though?" asked Chris.

"She has to or it will kill her first," replied the Elder.

"Like Cole's baby killed the Seer?" questioned Phoebe remembering the time she had been pregnant with his baby and the Seer had stolen it from her. The baby had then been too powerful for the Seer and it had killed her, killing itself in the process.

"Yes, she isn't strong enough and it will eventually destroy her."

Kaila took the top off the potion bottle. "Well let's get this over with then," she said and gulped the potion down.

The Elder orbed away knowing they wouldn't need her anymore. Kaila began to wonder if the potion had actually worked, as she didn't feel any different. Suddenly she doubled over in agony. Chris ran to her side.

"Isn't there anything we can do," he asked turning desperately back to his family. He couldn't bear to see his girlfriend in so much pain.

"No but it won't last long," replied Jacie. She had been talking to the Elder and knew that the pain would only last a few minutes.

Kaila dropped to her knees in agony praying for it all to be over. This was killing her and she didn't know if she could take much more. Slowly she felt the pain begin to ease up but could feel the blackness creeping in around her. She tried to fight it away but the pull was too strong. With one last desperate look at Chris, she allowed the blackness to pull her down and she collapsed into Chris' arms. Chris looked over to Jacie fear evident in his green eyes.

"That Elder said she would probably pass out for a while. It's her body's way of coping with what has just happened. She will be fine in a couple of hours," said Jacie approaching her soon to be brother in law.

"Honey why don't you orb her up to your old room. She will be more comfortable there," said Piper smiling at her youngest son. Chris nodded and disappeared in a sea of orbs.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Chris was curled up in a chair beside his bed watching over the woman he loved. He hoped she would wake soon as it scared him to see her so still. He wanted to apologise for how he had behaved yesterday. He should never have let her walk out on him or at least gone after her but he didn't. He hadn't even gone after her later either. He had let her stay at Jacie's dad's house instead. Kaila's eyes began to flicker and she slowly came round. Chris moved over to the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Numb and a little sore," she replied honestly.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey it wasn't your fault Chris and there was nothing you could have done to stop this," she said taking hold of his hand.

"Yeah but I should have been there for you instead of running away."

"Well technically I ran away first and you were there, when I really needed you," she said with a smile.

"Is there anything you need like a drink or food or something?" he asked feeling happy she wasn't mad at him.

"No I'm ok thanks, though there is one thing," she said softly.

"What is it beautiful?"

"Hold me."

Chris smiled and climbed onto the bed beside her. Kaila moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Chris wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer. They soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Chris and Kaila entered their house only to hear yelling and pot banging from the kitchen.

"The arrogant pig. I'm going to orb him into a volcano. He's a twice blessed pain in the ass," yelled a voice.

"What do we do now?" asked Chris quietly.

"Orb away before she notices us," replied Kaila.

Chris then rapidly orbed them away before they could be spotted. They reappeared in the back room at P3.

"What are we doing here Chris?" asked Kaila surprised by his choice of venue.

"I need a drink," he replied simply and led her over to the bar.

They collected their drinks and headed over to the private booth that Piper had set up in her club so her family always had somewhere to sit. Tonight it was just Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Coop. Everyone greeted them as they sat down.

"So what are you two doing here then?" asked Leo.

"The atmosphere was a little tense at ours," replied Kaila.

"They arguing again?" asked Phoebe. Everyone knew that Wyatt and Jacie weren't exactly getting along at the moment.

"Yes well actually I think they had just finished," replied Kaila edging a little closer to Chris who wrapped his arm around her.

"Any idea what it was about this time?" asked Coop. He hated seeing two people so obviously in love arguing.

"Nope," replied Chris.

"I think Jacie is fed up of never seeing him," added Kaila.

"He has been working really hard lately," commented Leo, thinking about the number of times he had seen Wyatt in his office late at night.

"And we have had a lot of demon attacks too," added Piper.

"I think a lot of it is to do with Ryan. Once he is dead then I think she will calm down and they will be fine."

"Well I will have a word with him tomorrow and get him to at least make a little time for her," said Leo.

"Well it's her birthday on Friday and I know he has plans to take her out so that will help," said Kaila with a smile.

"Ooh do you know what they are doing?" asked Phoebe excitedly.

"He is taking her to dinner in Venice and then for a moonlit stroll along the beach in Hawaii," replied Chris.

"Aw," gushed Phoebe snuggling up to her husband.

"Well now that's sorted, shall we dance?" asked Chris standing up. Kaila grinned and stood up as well.

They moved over to the dance floor and were soon wrapped in each other's arms swaying softly to the music. Kaila dropped her head onto his shoulder feeling glad that she had him in her life. The last couple of weeks had been tough for them trying to come to terms with what the demons had done to her and the subsequent aftermath. Chris kissed the top of her head feeling relieved that they had made it through the last couple of weeks. It had been hard in the beginning but as his Aunt Prue told him; their love was strong enough to survive it.

"I love you so much Kai," he said softly and she raised her head to gaze into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too Chris," she replied and kissed him.

* * *

Jacie stood up and climbed the stairs slowly. Tears were pouring down her face smudging her make-up but she didn't care. Right now, she didn't care about anything. Even if a demon was to attack, she wasn't totally sure she would fight back. She entered her bedroom and gazed over at the clock again hoping that maybe she had been wrong and it was still early evening. It didn't grant her wish, the figures still read 12:30. It was gone midnight, her birthday was over and he'd forgotten. He hadn't even called to say he couldn't make it. She had sat in her favourite dress for over four hours waiting for him and he hadn't shown. Fresh tears began to fall and she couldn't fight them back.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked to the ceiling of her room. There was no one there and she got no reply.

They had barely seen each other the last couple of weeks and when they did, they just argued. Tonight was supposed to just be the two of them so they could reconnect. She couldn't believe he had forgotten. She fell onto the bed and eventually cried herself to sleep. Wyatt never returned or he would have seen the sheer devastation he had just caused.

* * *

Chris and Kaila orbed into their house to find Jacie cleaning the kitchen. They could both tell instantly that something was wrong.

"What's up Jace?" asked Kaila trying to grab her friend's attention.

"Nothing just cleaning," she replied walking around them.

Chris caught hold of her wrist and span her back round to face them both. "Why don't we try that again? What's wrong Jacie?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong. What makes you think anything is wrong?" she asked pulling her wrist back.

"Hm because you look like your whole world has ended. Did you and Wyatt have a fight?" asked Kaila.

"Nope."

"So what happened last night then?" asked Chris.

"Nothing."

"Jacie!"

"That's what happened last night, nothing," she paused and tears sprang to her eyes. "He never showed up," she added softly.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," said Kaila moving forward to hug her best friend.

"He forgot?" questioned Chris.

"I guess so," replied Jacie.

"Maybe there was a demon attack or something and he got held up," suggested Kaila.

"All night?" questioned Jacie. Wyatt hadn't returned at all that night and it made things so much worse.

Chris was about to respond when he heard his mom calling for him in his head.

"We gotta go demons at the manor," said Chris and touching both of them, he orbed them to the Manor.

They reappeared to see demons attacking Piper and Phoebe. Wyatt appeared beside them and they joined the fight. Jacie went to blow up one demon but he froze instead. She tried again but this time the demon was covered in flowers. The others were too busy fighting to notice.

"Ok not good," she said and used her empathy to channel the demon's powers and make him kill himself.

Wyatt used a shockwave to take out the rest of the demons. Chris moved to help his mother up whilst Wyatt healed the cut to Phoebe's head.

"Well I gotta get back to school," said Wyatt.

"Wait Wyatt did anything happen last night?" asked Jacie hopefully.

"Nope got held up at school all night grading papers," he replied.

"Oh, um can we have a chat please?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"Sorry Jacie but I have to go."

"Please just five minutes," she begged.

"No I really have to go," he replied in an annoyed voice.

"You can't spare your own fiancée five minutes?" she asked her temper rising.

"I have commitments Jacie, you know that."

"What about me. You have a commitment to me too you know," she replied angrily.

"I know that but there are more important things I need to be doing right now," he said angrily.

"Fine then go," she said dismissively.

"We can talk later ok?" he asked his voice softening slightly.

"Sure whatever," she said and orbed away before he could. Wyatt then orbed off as well.

"Ok what was all that about?" asked Piper.

"Wyatt forgot Jacie's birthday," said Chris.

"Yes and clearly he still hasn't remembered yet," added Kaila.

"Poor Jacie. I can't believe he forgot," said Phoebe sympathetically.

"Well we can sort my useless son out later for now we need to check the book about those demons that just attacked," said Piper and they all trooped off to the attic.

* * *

Chris and Kaila orbed into their house a couple of hours later to look for Jacie. The demons were from a low-level clan and were no major threat now that Wyatt had killed their leader. There was no sign of Jacie anywhere in the house.

Chris and Kaila slowly entered the bedroom she shared with Wyatt. They didn't want to invade her privacy but they had to make sure she was ok. There was no sign of her there either. Just as they turned to leave, Chris spotted something lying on the pillow and approached.

"Oh hell," he said when he realized what it was.

"That's not good," replied Kaila peering over her shoulder at the two items.

"I think it's time I had words with my big brother," said Chris picking up what was lying on the pillow.

"Ok then. I think I better call Gramps."

"See you soon baby," he said giving her a quick kiss before orbing off.

Chris reappeared in his brother's office and quickly approached the desk.

"Hey Chris what are you doing here?" asked Wyatt looking up in surprise at his younger brother.

"Trying to save something," he said and handed a piece of paper to his brother. It was one of the items that had been lying on the pillow.

It was a note that read.

**I'll make your life easier. Now you have one less commitment to worry about it.**

**Jacie.**

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Wyatt feeling confused.

"Maybe this will explain it," said Chris and he handed over the other item from the pillow.

Wyatt looked at in horror. "Why do you have this?" he asked fear creeping into his voice.

"Because she's gone Wy," said Chris simply.

Wyatt just sat there looking at the item in his hand. It was her engagement ring. He could feel the tears pricking in his eyes. She had gone.

* * *

Authors Note: So can Wyatt win back Jacie and why are the demons attacking so frequently. Is there something going on?

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. Hope it's wonderful and you get everything you want well except Chris as he's mine hee hee. Love ya.


	13. Chapter 13 Ryan Strikes Back

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. So sorry for the huge delay but life has just been manic lately.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ryan Strikes Back**

"She's really gone?" he asked looking up at his brother.

"Yes and to be totally honest, I don't blame her," replied Chris.

"What do you mean?" asked Wyatt feeling hurt by his brother's words.

"You still haven't worked it out have you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Worked what out. You are really confusing me now Chris.

"What yesterday was?"

"It was Friday Chris."

"And?" prompted Chris hardly believing how dumb his brother was being.

"I have no idea Chris," he began and then caught sight of his calendar and what was written in red. "Her birthday. I forgot her birthday," he said bringing his hand up to his head.

"Yes you did and she was really upset about it."

"Oh man, I have to find her," he said standing up.

"I think it might be best to give her some time to calm down bro. If you go round there now, she will probably just tell you to get lost."

"I can't believe I forgot. Do you think she will come back Chris?" he asked turning back to his brother. A hint of tears in his eyes.

"She loves you so I'm sure she will once she has calmed down and you have grovelled a lot, she will forgive you."

There was a knock at the door and Chris opened it to see Kaila standing there. She smiled gently at him and then approached Wyatt who backed away slightly.

"If you want to hit me do it. I deserve it," he said preparing himself for the inevitable.

"I should and you certainly deserve it but I won't," she said with a grin.

"Why not?" he asked with confusion.

"Because I think you are beating yourself up enough as it is."

"Have you seen her?" asked Wyatt sinking back down onto his chair.

"Nope she has gone to stay with friends for a few days."

"Will she be back?" asked Wyatt feeling scared.

"Yeah she just needs some time to calm down and you will need to do a lot of grovelling."

"I will do anything Kai. I just want her back."

"Good to hear," said Kaila with a grin.

* * *

Three days had passed now and Wyatt was beginning to worry that Jacie would never come back. Marc knew where his daughter was but had promised her he wouldn't tell Wyatt until she was ready. He was currently in P3 putting away an order of beer, well at least that was what he was supposed to be doing anyway. Suddenly two demons and a darklighter appeared before him.

"Wyatt," shouted a voice in his head but he ignored it to concentrate on those before him.

The Darklighter fired an arrow at Wyatt but he easily deflected it away. Both demons sent fireballs at him but he soon sent them flying back vanquishing both demons. He then turned and blew up the darklighter.

"I swear demons get stupider," he said to himself before orbing off to find Chris.

* * *

Chris and Kaila also had demon trouble. They were facing four demons. Chris had yelled for Wyatt but he hadn't shown yet. One demon threw a fireball at them but Chris quickly redirected at one of the other demons. Kaila managed to throw an athame at another one killing him too. Chris had recently gained the ability to use Elder Lightning bolts so he used them to take out the remaining two demons. It was at that point that Wyatt finally showed up.

"Bit late now," commented Kaila under her breath.

"You took your time," Chris said to his older brother.

"Sorry had a bit of demon trouble," he replied.

"So did we," said Kaila gesturing at a scorch mark on the couch.

"Hm," replied Wyatt worriedly but before he could say anymore Jacie suddenly appeared in the room.

"Have you guys just been attacked by demons?" she asked not looking at Wyatt.

"Yeah we got attacked here and Wyatt was attacked at P3. Were you attacked too?" asked Chris.

"Yep," she replied.

"Maybe we should contact Mom and the aunts in case they were attacked too," suggested Wyatt. He desperately wanted to go over to Jacie and hug her tight but had a feeling she would push him away.

"On it," called Chris reaching for the phone.

"I better go check on dad," said Jacie.

"Ok but come back afterwards so we can see if there is a connection between the demons that attacked ok?" said Chris.

"I'll be right back," she said and orbed away without even looking at Wyatt.

Kaila walked over to him. She could see how much her friend's snub had hurt him. "She will come round Wy. I know she will," she said patting him on the arm.

"I hope so Kai," he replied.

* * *

An hour passed and Wyatt was beginning to worry about Jacie. He tried sensing for her and was overwhelmed by the rage radiating off her. There was something wrong.

"I have to go to Jacie," he said standing up.

"Wait I'm coming with you," said Kaila. Chris stood up as well. They would all go.

They soon orbed into her father's house and were greeted by an awful sight. Marc lay on the floor with a darklighter arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Oh my god," said Kaila dropping down by his side but she could tell it was too late he was gone.

She stood back up again. "He's dead," she said as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry honey," said Chris pulling her into his arms. He knew how much Marc meant to her. He had been like a second dad to her.

There was a loud crash from the next room and Wyatt raced out of the room. Chris and Kaila stayed in the lounge giving Wyatt and Jacie some time alone.

Wyatt walked into the kitchen to find Jacie hurling plates at the wall. He quickly walked up to her and took hold of her wrist stopping her from throwing anymore. Jacie pulled her wrist away from him and made to move away but Wyatt placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her from moving.

"Let go of me," she said angrily.

"No," he replied edging closer to her.

Jacie just wanted to be left alone to vent out her rage but Wyatt wouldn't let her. She tried to fight her way out of his arms but he just tightened his grip and pulled her against his chest. Jacie fought for a little bit longer and then finally fell against him sobbing.

* * *

A few days had now passed and the funeral had just finished. Everyone was back at the Manor for the Wake. Wyatt stood in the kitchen doorway watching as Jacie spoke to some long distance relations. He was very worried about her, as she didn't seem to be dealing with it at all. After her breakdown in his arms the day he died, she had become very detached. She hardly said a word to anyone, barely ate and Wyatt knew that she wasn't sleeping either. He would often find her wandering the house late at night or cleaning.

"Are you ok sweetie?" asked his mother walking over to him.

"Yeah just worried about Jace," he said.

"Why don't you go and see if you can get her to eat a little something," suggested Piper. They were all a little worried about her actually.

Wyatt nodded and walked over to where she stood with Kaila and Chris. She looked so pale and sad that all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be ok but it wasn't.

"Hey, how you holding up honey?" he asked Jacie.

"I'm ok," she replied softly and Wyatt knew she was lying.

"Uh oh," said Kaila looking over at the door. Everyone followed her gaze to see Jacie's mother standing there.

"I don't think I can deal with her right now," said Jacie.

"You don't have too honey," said Wyatt reassuringly.

"She's now coming over," warned Kaila.

"I really can't do this," said Jacie turning to Wyatt desperately.

"Let's go find mom then," said Wyatt wrapping his arm around her and leading her away.

"Hello Kaila," said Eleanor Bolton.

"Hello Mrs Bolton," said Kaila politely.

"Where did my daughter go?"

"Oh she just went to give my mom a hand in the kitchen," replied Chris quickly before Kaila could say anything.

"She's avoiding me," said Eleanor sadly.

"Can you blame her?" asked Kaila with annoyance.

"No I guess not."

"Exactly," said Kaila and then she softened a little seeing the hurt look on the older woman's face. "She's really struggling to deal with this and right now there is only one person who can get through to her. So you just need to give her some space," added Kaila before she and Chris walked away.

* * *

Jacie had wordlessly allowed him to lead her away from her mother and they were now in the kitchen with his mom and dad. Wyatt desperately wished she would wrap her arm around him and hug him tight but she didn't. She had returned home the night her father died and was back sleeping beside him but there was still no affection. She would allow him to wrap his arm around her and hug her but she never returned it.

"Would you like a drink sweetie?" asked Piper smiling kindly at her. She knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"Water please," replied Jacie.

Jacie took one sip of the water and instantly darted out of the room to the bathroom, which was blessedly free. Wyatt guessing what she was going to do quickly went after her.

Jacie had barely eaten so there was little to throw up. By the time Wyatt got to her, she was attempting to stand up. She wobbled unsteadily so he quickly caught hold of her and pulled her to him.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked worriedly.

"I feel really light headed and dizzy," she said.

"Why don't you go lie down for a while?" he suggested guiding them to the door.

They walked out only to be greeted by Jacie's mother. Wyatt groaned inwardly, this was the last thing Jacie needed right now.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Jacie just nodded weakly. It was taking all her energy to just stay upright and she was very grateful of Wyatt's arm wrapped around her.

"What's the matter?" asked Eleanor softly. She had never seen her daughter look so ill before and it scared her a little.

"She will be fine. Just needs a little rest," replied Wyatt hugging her closer to him.

Jacie looked up at Wyatt and gave him a little smile. He had been so amazing these last couple of days. Suddenly the room began to spin alarmingly and she knew she was going to faint.

"Jace are you ok?" asked Wyatt.

She just shook her head before passing out in his arms. Wyatt pulled her up into his arms and carried her away from her mother and up the stairs. Piper had luckily seen him and quickly followed them up the stairs. He laid her on the bed in his room.

"Did she faint honey?" asked Piper.

"Yeah she did. I'm worried about her mom. She's not eating, she hardly sleeps and she barely says a word," he said worriedly looking down at her.

"She's grieving sweetie, it's going to take her a while to get back to normal," said Piper wrapping her arm round her son.

"I just feel so helpless."

"All you can do is be there for her Wyatt."

"Yeah like I should have been before all this happened," he said moving away from her.

"Don't beat yourself up about that honey. You two will work things out. She knows you didn't do it on purpose."

"I hope so mom. I would rather give all that up then lose her. She means too much to me."

"I know and you just need to let her know that," said Piper walking back over to him.

There was a weak groan from the bed and they turned to see that Jacie was stirring. Wyatt instantly moved to her side. Jacie's eyes flickered a couple of time and finally they opened properly.

"How do you feel honey?" he asked brushing her hair back from her face.

"Dizzy, what happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You fainted sweetie," said Piper.

There was a knock at the door and Piper opened it to see Kaila and Chris standing there. She stepped back allowing them to enter.

"You missy need to eat," said Kaila standing in front of her best friend.

"I know but…" began Jacie before Kaila interrupted her again.

"No buts. Now what did you say to me when my dad died?"

Jacie paused for a moment and then spoke. "Not eating is not the way to deal with your grief."

"Exactly," said Kaila before sitting down beside her friend. "I know how tough this is remember but you have lots of people around who want to help you. You just have to let us in."

"I know," replied Jacie softly.

"So will you have something to eat?"

"I could make you some soup if you would like," suggested Piper smiling at her.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Piper smiled at her and left the room. Chris walked over to where his brother stood staring out of the window. He looked really down. Jacie knew it was her fault that he looked so down. Her Empathy was telling her that he was scared he was going to lose her. Her heart was telling her to go over there and tell him she still loved him but her head was urging her to stay back. She still loved him but he had so much going on in his life that maybe he would be better off without her.

* * *

Two days later and things were no better between Jacie and Wyatt. She was eating now and talking more but still wasn't really sleeping. The demon front had been very quiet since Marc's death, which was worrying Wyatt and Chris a little. Chris and Kaila were in the attic trying to work out if there was a reason that Marc had been killed. Chris was flicking through the book and Kaila was pacing.

"Why would anyone want to kill Gramps? It's not as if he is a major threat to the demons. I mean sure he's a Whitelighter but it's not as if he has any charges. The only charges he has had for the last twenty odd years is me and Jace and now that we don't need him, he's practically retired. Why would anyone go after him?" she rambled as she continued pacing.

"Maybe they weren't after him," said Chris.

"What!" she said angrily spinning round to face him. Chris could feel the anger radiating off her. "So what you think some Darklighter just happened to be nearby and decided to kill him?"

"That's not what I meant Kaila," Chris snapped back.

"Oh I'm sorry Chris. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you," she said apologetically and walked over to him.

Chris just wrapped his arms round her not blaming her in the slightest. Kaila had already lost both of her parents and now Marc too, he couldn't blame her for being angry.

Kaila hugged him back for a moment and then stepped back. "So what were you getting at Chris?" she asked.

"Well like you said why kill him, he's not a threat to the Underworld. There had to be another reason and then it hit me. He was killed to get at Jacie."

"You think Ryan's behind this?"

"Yeah it's the perfect way to hurt her. He couldn't take out Wyatt so he went after her dad instead."

Kaila nodded and wandered towards the window. This was going to really hurt Jacie when they told her. Suddenly another thought hit her. "Oh my god, the whole thing was a set up."

"What?" asked Chris feeling confused.

"Ryan he set it up so we couldn't save him."

"Of course we were all attacked at the same time that he must have died. We were right they weren't just random attacks, he wanted us all busy so we couldn't save Marc."

"I'm gonna kill him. How dare he do this to her," exploded Kaila angrily.

"Do what to who?" asked a voice from the door.

Chris and Kaila turned to see Jacie standing there. Wyatt then appeared behind her and they knew they would have to tell them everything. It was going to be an interesting discussion.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So how will Jacie react when she learns what they have to say? Are they right is Ryan behind the attack? Can Jacie and Wyatt work things out and will they finally stop Ryan?


	14. Chapter 14 Maybe Baby

**Fearsome Revenge.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am so so sorry for the massive delay but I do have an excuse well sort of. My Internet has been down for like three weeks and then I had to spend a few days in hospital so it has been kinda hard to update lately. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Maybe Baby.**

"Well?" asked Jacie walking into the room. Wyatt followed her in.

"Do you remember the attacks that all took place the day your dad died?" asked Chris.

"Yeah what about them?" asked Jacie sitting down on the old couch that was still up there.

"We don't think it was a coincidence they occurred at the same time. We think it was a set up," explained Chris.

"A set up to do what?" asked Wyatt.

The little colour that was in Jacie's cheeks suddenly drained as she realized what they were getting at. "Oh my god. It was a set up to kill dad wasn't it?"

"We think so honey, sorry," said Kaila walking over to her.

"Ryan right?" she queried.

Chris and Kaila both nodded. Jacie stood up and angrily paced the room saying nothing. How could he do this to her. Why was he so desperate to hurt her? How could he just kill her dad like that? Her pacing slowed and then stopped as she began to sway.

Wyatt quickly moved over to her ready to catch her if she fell. "Jace are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel really dizzy and my head is killing me," she replied bringing her hand up to her forehead.

"Come and sit back down," he said guiding her back over to the couch.

Jacie sat down, placing her elbows on her knees before resting her hand in her hands. Wyatt knelt down before her whilst Chris orbed downstairs to the kitchen to get her some water. He brought his hands up and gently massaged her temples. Jacie let out a small sigh at his gentle touch. After a few minutes, she began to feel less dizzy and the pounding in her head eased off. She lifted her head up slowly and her eyes met Wyatt's.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked removing his hands from her head.

"Yeah I do now."

"Drink this Jace," said Chris handing her a glass of water.

Jacie took the glass and drank down the water. Wyatt stayed kneeling before her not wanting to move too far away from her.

"We need to vanquish Ryan," said Kaila moving away from them and back over to the book.

"We sure do," said Wyatt finally standing up.

* * *

Chris placed the last crate of beer on the bar and turned to where his brother was supposed to be checking them off. Wyatt was gazing out across the bar deep in thought.

"Yo Wy, you still with us?" he asked throwing a wet bar towel at him.

Wyatt looked up as the towel smacked him in the face. "Did you say something bro?" he asked.

Chris walked over and took the checklist out of his hand. He checked off the final two items and then placed the list back on the bar. "What's the matter Wy?" he asked moving to sit down beside Wyatt.

"It's me and Jacie. Things still aren't right between us," he said staring down at the cloth still in his hands.

"Just give her some time bro; she has been through a lot recently."

"I know. I guess a part of me just thought that this might bring us closer together," he admitted sadly. That had seemed the case in the beginning but now she had started to push him away again.

"Have you tried actually talking to her bro and telling her how you feel?"

"No, every time I try someone or something interrupts us."

"Then you need to find some time to do that bro. You still owe her a massive apology for forgetting her birthday."

"I know and I still can't believe I did that," he said guiltily. He had the whole thing planned out so it would be perfect but he had forgotten and she had spent the whole night all alone. "I don't want to lose her bro," he added.

"You need to tell her that," said Chris standing up.

"What?"

"Tell her how you feel, tell her how much she means to you and remind her why she fell in love with you in the first place."

"You're right, that's what I need to do," he said standing up. "You been hanging out with Uncle Coop lately?" he added with a grin.

"No why?"

"That is exactly the sort of thing he would say."

"Yeah I guess it is, must have been channelling him at the time," replied Chris with a grin.

"I better go talk to her."

"Take her onto the bridge. You are less likely to get disturbed up there."

Wyatt nodded and orbed away. Chris just watched his brother disappear and groaned when he realized he had been left to put away all the stock. He hoped Wyatt got things sorted out though. It was clear his brother adored Jacie.

* * *

Wyatt reappeared in the kitchen at his house to find Jacie sat at the table doing some paperwork. She looked up as he appeared and gave him a weak smile.

"Jace we need to talk," he said.

"Yeah we do," she said putting down her pen and pushing her work away. The doorbell rang and Wyatt groaned loudly.

Jacie just smiled at him and walked to the door. She opened it and almost groaned herself when she saw who was standing there.

"Hello Jacie darling," said her mother.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the hostility evident in her voice.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I was worried about you."

"Sure you were," said Jacie sarcastically.

"Look Jacie I am sorry about how I behaved before and I truly wanted to make sure you were okay. I know how much your dad meant to you," said Eleanor.

"I'm fine but I really do have a lot to do," she said bringing her hand up to touch the door.

"Hey where is your engagement ring?" asked her mother gesturing at her naked hand. "Is the wedding off?" she asked with concern.

"No I just took the ring off whilst I was cleaning," lied Jacie. There was no way she was telling her mother the truth about things.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" asked Eleanor sensing that her daughter wasn't being honest with her.

"Everything is fine but I really do have to get on."

"Okay honey but you can call me if you need to okay."

"Sure," replied Jacie quickly closing the door and leaning back up against it.

"You okay?" asked Wyatt softly.

"Yeah," she replied moving away from the door.

"I know a place we can go to where we will be able to talk without interruptions," he said holding out his hand. Jacie took his hand without question and they orbed away.

They reappeared on the top of Golden Gate Bridge. Jacie instantly backed away to a steel girder. Wyatt watched her closely as she glanced about nervously. He then realized what was wrong.

"Jace are you afraid of heights?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted sitting down but kept her back firmly against the girder.

Wyatt watched her thoughtfully for a moment. "Why did you lie to your mom?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Jacie looking up at him questioningly.

"You told her that you took your ring off to clean. Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Because it has nothing to do with her. She would only try to give me advice about it. I don't want that from her."

Wyatt said nothing but sat down in front of her. He watched her for a few moments. She had lost weight recently and the sparkle was gone from her bright blue eyes. He knew a lot of that was down to losing her dad but he was partly responsible too. "I'm so sorry Jace," he said suddenly.

"I know," she replied softly.

"I never meant to forget your birthday. I had all these plans and the perfect present for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah I had the perfect night planned and I still cannot believe I forgot all about it. You must have been so mad."

"No I was just more sad then angry. Spent most of the night in tears actually," she admitted looking down at her knees.

"Oh god Jace I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does Jace. I never meant to make you feel neglected or unwanted. I love you so much and you mean everything to me," he said trying to put as much emotion into the words as he could. He held his hand out and a jewellery box appeared in his palm. He held it out to her. "I know it's really late but this is your birthday present."

Jacie took the box and opened it gently. Inside she found a white gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant on it. Engraved on the heart was the Charmed Triquetra and in the centre was a small sapphire, her birthstone.

"Turn it over," said Wyatt softly.

Jacie did as he asked only to see that there were words engraved on the back. It said _My heart is yours eternally._ Jacie felt the tears well up in her eyes at the words and she looked up at him.

"It's true Jacie. My heart belongs to you and always will. I love you more then anything in this world. I would happily give up my job, my powers, anything for you. Just please don't leave me. I need you more then you will ever know," he said keeping his eyes locked with her so she could see that he wasn't lying.

Jacie said nothing but flew into his arms, kissing him fiercely. She quickly orbed them off the bridge and to somewhere a little more comfortable.

* * *

That evening Chris and Kaila walked into P3 looking for his mom and dad. They were all meeting up to decide on the best way to help Wyatt and Jacie get back together. They found Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry sat in their private booth. Chris then noticed that his mom and dad were at the bar getting drinks. They moved over to the booth and greeted those already sitting there. Piper and Leo soon joined them.

"So does anyone actually have a plan then?" asked Chris.

"Well Pattie suggested setting them up on a romantic evening together," replied Phoebe.

"That's not a bad idea actually," replied Piper.

"The question is though would one of them try and orb away mid way through the meal?" queried Chris.

"Anti-orb spell?" suggested Paige lightly.

"That's an idea," said Kaila with a grin.

"What is?" asked Jacie suddenly appearing behind them.

"Oh nothing major. So how are you today?" asked Kaila quickly changing the subject.

"Be a whole lot better if mom hadn't shown up," replied Jacie taking a seat beside her friend.

"Are you okay sweetie?" asked Piper.

"Yeah she didn't stay long thankfully."

"Well that's good," said Kaila.

"Yeah," replied Jacie with a smile.

Wyatt then came strolling over and placed a drink in front of Jacie. She smiled up at him and he took a seat beside her. He then greeted the rest of the family who were watching them with confusion. Wyatt then grinned and wrapped his arm around Jacie.

"Have you two made up?" asked Phoebe excitedly.

Jacie looked up at Wyatt before smiling and nodding at them all. "Yeah we have."

"Well it's about time," said Kaila with a grin.

"So is the wedding back on then?" asked Piper feeling happy that they had worked things out.

"Yep. We are going to get married as soon as we vanquish Ryan," replied Wyatt.

"Good you two belong together," said Coop.

The rest of the evening passed by peacefully and soon they were the only ones left in the club. Just as Leo locked the main doors, a group of demons shimmered in. Leo, Henry and Coop moved behind the bar for cover leaving the others to fight the demons. Jacie went to blow one of the demons up but all that happened was he got covered with flowers.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Chris.

"I have no idea," she yelled back and tried again only to do the same thing.

Wyatt moved in front of her and quickly killed the demon. He then took out three more. Chris used his elder bolts to kill a couple more. Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Kaila were also vanquishing demons as they appeared. Finally, they got the upper hand and only one was left.

"Ryan says hi," said the demon with an evil smirk and then he went to shimmer out but Wyatt vanquished him before he could.

"What's going on with your powers Jace?" asked Chris as they all regrouped by the bar.

"I have no idea," she replied sinking down onto a stool.

"What's the matter with your powers?" asked Paige. She and her sisters hadn't noticed that Jacie's powers were off.

"Well I went to blow a demon up and covered him in flowers instead. It's not the first time that's happened either."

"You know that sounds awfully familiar to me. What about you Pheebs?" asked Paige with a grin.

"Yeah me too," replied Phoebe with a matching grin.

"What are you two on about?" asked Wyatt feeling really confused.

"They are referring to my powers doing the same thing years ago," replied Piper with a similar smile to her sisters.

"What caused it?" asked Chris.

"Your brother did."

"What? How did I do it?" asked Wyatt.

"From the womb," replied Paige.

"Huh?"

"When I was pregnant with you my powers were totally off and I gained a few that I didn't have before too like Orbing," explained Piper.

"Oh and she was invincible too," added Phoebe.

"Cool," replied Kaila.

"Oh my god," said Jacie leaping up.

"What is it honey?" asked Wyatt walking over to her.

Jacie looked around at everyone and a smile crossed her face. "I think I'm pregnant."

Wyatt stepped back in shock and all the colour drained from his face. "How, we, I, uh, um," he mumbled incoherently.

"You okay?" asked Jacie walking over to him.

"I need to sit down."

Chris quickly moved a chair behind his brother and pushed him down into it. Everyone moved back a little to give him some air. Jacie knelt down on the floor in front of him.

"You really think you could be pregnant?" asked Wyatt.

"Well I'm not totally sure but I think so," she said with a smile.

"Wow."

"Big news isn't it?" she asked taking hold of his hands. Wyatt just nodded at her.

"I think you two need to make an appointment at the Doctors," said Kaila with a grin.

"Just be prepared to freeze the doctor Wyatt if the baby tries anything," said Piper.

* * *

A couple of days later and everyone was at the Manor waiting for Wyatt and Jacie to arrive. They had been to the Doctors and were now on their way home but had refused to say what happened. Finally, the door opened and they came in. They walked into the conservatory where the others all were.

"How did it go sweetie?" asked Piper.

"Oh fine," replied Wyatt.

"Which means what exactly?" asked Paige.

"Well it means that everything is fine," said Wyatt grinning at the annoyed looks on everyone's faces.

"Bro put them out of their misery and tell them what happened," said Chris ducking the slap his aunt sent his way.

Wyatt walked over to his mom and dad and wrapped an arm around each of them. "You two ready to be grandparents yet?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course we are," said Piper happily wrapping her arms around him. She then held an arm out to Jacie who walked over and joined in the hug. "Congratulations. How many times did you have to freeze the doctor," she asked with a grin.

"Oh only three times. The baby didn't like the scanner," replied Wyatt.

Everyone else then joined in congratulating them both. It was about time they had some good news after the last few weeks. Chris and Kaila just looked at each other and grinned. They had already known she was pregnant given that they had actually met the baby in question on their little trip to the future.

Not one of them noticed the shadowy figure standing at the window watching them. A grin appeared on his face when he realized what was going on.

"The boss will love this," he said and shimmered away to pass on his information.

* * *

Authors Note: So who was the shadowy figure and could they be working for Ryan. How will Jacie and Wyatt cope with the thought of being parents and will Chris or Kaila tell them that they have already met their baby. Find out soon I promise.


	15. Chapter 15 I do

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the massive delay but life has just been hell lately. What with injuries, illnesses, psycho exes, no good attempts at parents and migraines, I have just had no time to write. Anyway enough ranting and on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Do.**

The demon, who had been watching the family, reappeared in Ryan's office. He approached the desk to see that Ryan was on the phone. Patience not known amongst demons, he began to pace the floor restlessly. Finally, Ryan ended his call and looked up.

"I have some news for you boss," he said stopping in front of the desk.

"Well spit it out then, I don't have all day."

"That witch you are after is pregnant," said the demon with an evil smirk.

"Is she now?" asked Ryan with an evil gleam. He stood up and walked over to the window. "Wouldn't it be a shame if something was to happen that caused her to lose the baby," he said turning back round.

"That it would boss."

"Arrange it for me. I don't care how you do it but keep Jacie alive."

The demon nodded and shimmered away. Ryan grinned evilly and then pulled out a photo from his top desk. The photo was of Jacie.

"You will be mine," he said staring down at it.

* * *

Jacie sat on the bed in the room she shared with Wyatt thinking about the baby she was having. The Doctor had told them that she was 9 weeks pregnant, which meant that in about seven months she would be a mom. She was about to stand up and make some breakfast when a familiar feeling came over her and she quickly moved across the room to the bathroom.

Wyatt came into the room a couple of minutes later to see no sign of Jacie and the bathroom door closed. He approached the door and knocked lightly, before asking, "You okay baby?"

"Whoever called this morning sickness needs to be shot," replied Jacie opening the door. She had been suffering from all day morning sickness for the last couple of weeks and it was driving her nuts. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had all offered her various tips to ease the nausea but so far, none of them had worked.

Wyatt just smiled and pulled her into his arms. He knew how badly she was suffering with it and really wished there was something he could do but there were just some things he couldn't heal. "Mom's invited us over for dinner, if you think you can stomach it."

"Yeah as long as she doesn't expect me to eat any of it," replied Jacie pulling away from him.

"Nope. Apparently she had all day sickness with Chris so she knows exactly how you feel and is making a bowl of her famous soup."

"Did I mention that I love your mom," replied Jacie, smiling for the first time that day. Wyatt just returned the smile and pulled her back into his arms for a long, lingering kiss before orbing them away to the Manor.

* * *

Dinner passed by pleasantly for the whole family. Everyone had been invited and amazingly enough, everyone had turned up. Thanks to a little magic, Piper had been able to extend her table to fit everyone around it. Jacie had kept the soup down so far and was feeling a lot better then she had all day.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Phoebe smiling at her.

"Better now, thank you," replied Jacie.

"Are you still throwing up all day?" asked Prue, Phoebe's oldest daughter.

"Yep and I have tried just about every anti-sickness remedy know to man and none of them work."

Piper smiled knowingly at her and said, "I know the feeling. I was the same with Chris."

"Did anything work?" she asked hopefully.

Piper shook her head, smiling sympathetically. "It will ease off eventually honey but try and keep eating."

Patience leant over and nudged her twin saying, "Kinda puts you off ever wanting to have kids doesn't it?"

Payton grinned back at her, nodding. "Yep."

"Good because you two aren't having kids yet, you're not old enough," said Henry frowning at his daughters.

"Dad!" said Patience rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm not kidding girls. You don't want to be doing any of that until you're at least 30," he replied still frowning at them. He didn't want to think about his little girls growing up. Leo and Coop both smiled knowingly at him. They could easily relate to him on this subject. Neither one of them wanted to think about their little girls growing up and becoming parents either.

"I can't believe that I will soon be an Auntie. It's so cool. I wonder if it will be a niece or nephew," said Mel excitedly.

Kaila looked over at Chris and grinned. They already knew that the baby would be a little boy as they had already met him. Jacie and Wyatt also spotted the grin that passed between the two lovers.

"You know what it's going to be, don't you?" questioned Jacie.

Chris and Kaila looked at each other wondering whether to be honest with them or not. Finally Kaila spoke. "Yes we do know," she said with a grin remembering that adorable little blonde boy.

"But we're not going to tell you though," added Chris with that trademark smirk of his.

"Good," said Wyatt suddenly before adding. "I didn't want to know anyway." It would have been believable if it weren't for the glare he sent to Chris.

Jacie took hold of his hand and then raised her other one to his cheek so she could turn his head to face her. "I don't want to know Wy. I want the surprise when he or she is born."

Wyatt smiled and then brushed his lips lightly over hers. "Me too."

"I'm so glad you two worked things out," said Melinda smiling at them. She knew just how happy Jacie made her brother.

"Are you two going to get married before the baby is born?" asked Paige.

Wyatt looked at Jacie. It wasn't something they had discussed but he had to admit that he wanted to be married before the baby was born. Jacie's eyes met his as she gave the question some thought. She didn't want her wedding day to be ruined by Ryan again but did she really want to wait until after the baby was born to do it. Finally, she turned back to the rest of the family. "How soon could we do it?" she asked, mainly aiming the question at Piper. She had done the majority of the arrangements for the last wedding.

"As soon as you want honey," replied Piper with a smile.

"Are you sure about this Jace?" asked Wyatt, bringing her attention back to him. "I thought you wanted to wait until after Ryan was vanquished?"

"I did but I don't anymore. Even if we waited until Ryan was vanquished, there will always be another demon waiting to take his place. I want to be married to you Wyatt as soon as we can."

Wyatt grinned and wrapped his arm round her, effectively pulling her closer to him. He then turned to his parents and asked, "Reckon you can arrange it for the day after tomorrow?"

"That soon?" asked Leo looking at them in surprise.

"It would reduce the risk of a planned attack if we do it then. The demons wouldn't have a chance to come up with anything," said Paige, realizing the brilliance in arranging it quickly.

"Well, if everyone is willing to help, I think we can organise it for then," said Piper standing up.

Wyatt stood up as well and walked over to her. Wrapping his arm around her he said, "Thanks Mom, you're the best."

Piper just smiled at her oldest son and pulled him to her for a proper hug. Her eyes gazed over at her husband and he smiled back at her. They were both so glad that their sons had met someone they wanted to spend the rest of their life with.

* * *

The next day found everyone busy preparing for the wedding. With Piper in charge, everything was going perfectly to plan. Jacie had been ordered to relax and just offer her opinions. No one wanted her overdoing things whilst she was still in the early stages of pregnancy. The majority of the arrangements were the same as before but Piper had just one concern. She walked over to where Jacie sat chatting with Phoebe and Paige about the flowers.

"How's it all going?" asked Paige smiling up at her older sister.

"Pretty good. We have everything just about organised now though there is one thing," said Piper, sitting down beside Jacie.

A sad look crossed Jacie's face as she realized what Piper was getting at. "Dad won't be there to walk me down the aisle," she said softly.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," said Phoebe moving to sit down on the other side of Jacie. She had forgotten about that fact.

"Maybe you and Wyatt could walk down the aisle together instead of meeting him up at the top?" suggested Paige.

Jacie just nodded, not really paying attention to what they were saying. She couldn't get over the fact that her dad wouldn't be present on her wedding day. He wouldn't be able to walk her down the aisle or give her away to Wyatt. Tears pooled in her blue eyes and she stood up quickly. "I'll be right back," she said before orbing away.

The three sisters sat silent for a couple of minutes before Piper finally stood up. "I think I better call Wyatt and let him know about this," she said walking out of the room.

* * *

After speaking to his mother, Wyatt orbed back to his own house. Orbing into his bedroom, he found Jacie lying on the bed with her back to him. Climbing onto the bed, he laid down behind her. "Jace if you want to wait until your dad can attend the wedding, I don't mind," he said softly.

Jacie turned round so she was facing her husband-to-be. She had been thinking about this all day and she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Her eyes met his and she could see the love radiating within those crystal blue orbs. It was then she knew the answer and she smiled faintly. "I want to marry you tomorrow Wy. I do wish Dad could be there but I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be your wife," she said, laying her head on his chest.

Wyatt wrapped his arms round her, pulling her tighter to his body. "This time tomorrow, we shall be husband and wife then," he said smiling happily.

"Can't wait," said Jacie softly and she drifted off to sleep in his warm and loving embrace.

Wyatt knew he should get up and help with the arrangements but he couldn't let her go. He just needed to hold her for a while. It wasn't too long before his eyes closed and he fell asleep too.

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived once more and this time everyone was a little nervous. Though it had all been arranged quickly, there was still a big risk of an attack. Wyatt and Chris had spent the morning concentrating on making the Manor as demon free as possible. Crystals surrounded the entire house and they had made a mixture of extra strong potions just in case, which were all located nearby.

Kaila came walking quietly up to them and wrapped her arms around Chris. "How's it going?" she asked softly.

"All done and the Manor is as protected as we could make it," he replied leaning down and kissing her gently.

"That's good. Jacie wanted a word with you Chris, if you've got a minute."

"Sure, is she up in Mom's room?"

Kaila just nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Chris smiled at her before orbing upstairs to his mother's room.

Jacie smiled nervously at him as he reappeared. Piper and Phoebe who were in the room grinned at him before leaving the room. They already knew what Jacie wanted to ask Chris.

"Chris I wanted to ask you something," she began nervously. Chris smiled reassuringly and sat on the bed. "Um as you know my dad isn't going to be here today, which means I have no one to walk me down the aisle," she continued. Chris said nothing but the sadness was there in his eyes. "I was wondering if you would do it?" she asked looking away and out of the window.

"Me?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her. "You really want me to do it?" Jacie just nodded at him. "Are you sure, I mean, maybe Dad would be better for this."

Jacie turned to face him. "The first time your Dad does this, it should be with his own daughter. Chris you have always been so good to me and I would love it if you would walk me down the aisle," she said smiling at him.

Chris walked over and pulled her to him for a hug. "It would be an honour Jace."

"Thank you," she replied, hugging him back.

Piper then came back into the room with something over her arms. "Out you go Chris," she said pointing at the door. Chris nodded and quickly left the room. She then held out the item in her hands for Jacie to see.

"Oh my god," said Jacie in total shock. She had been expecting to see the one she had worn last time but it wasn't. This one was even more beautiful and reminded her of the one she originally wanted.

"It's not the same as the one you wanted but it's the closest we could get it," replied Piper, smiling at her. She and her sisters had conjured the dress from what they remembered of the one Jacie originally wanted. The one that had been misplaced by the dress shop.

Jacie was still admiring the dress when suddenly she turned and hugged Piper. "It's even more beautiful. Thank you so much."

* * *

Jacie now stood at the bottom of the stairs with Chris ready to take the walk down the aisle. Kaila and Melinda, her two bridesmaids, both smiled before making their way down the aisle.

"You ready, Jace?" asked Chris, smiling at his soon to be sister-in-law.

Jacie suddenly hesitated as memories of the last time she had been standing here hit her. She shook them off knowing that even if they were attacked, they could handle it. They were much better prepared this time. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Chris. "Yes I am."

The music began and they slowly made their way to the front. As they drew near, Wyatt turned to meet his bride. The smile on his face, removed any other fears Jacie had and she smiled back. Chris moved back to stand beside his father and Wyatt took hold of his bride's hands.

Grams smiled down at them both and the ceremony began. Everything was going perfectly and the room was full of smiles. Piper couldn't keep her tears at bay as she watched her son marry the woman he loved. Finally, it came to the vows. Wyatt and Jacie had written their own ones.

Wyatt was first to speak. "Jacie, today I take you as my wife, my best friend and my lover for life. I have loved you since the moment we first met and I will love you for the rest of my life. I promise you, my deepest love, my full devotion and my tender care for as long as I have breath in my body," he said, his eyes never once leaving hers.

Tears filled Jacie's eyes at his beautiful words but she blinked them back so she could make her own vows. "Wyatt, I stand here today before our friends and family, to give myself to you. I promise to love you, cherish you and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. Before I met you, I was lost but you found me and showed me what true love feels like. As I have given you my hand to hold, I offer you my life to keep," she said and this time the tears were in his eyes too.

The rings were then exchanged and finally Grams spoke those important words. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Wyatt, you may kiss your bride," she said smiling down at them.

Wyatt smiled at her before turning back to Jacie. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. Jacie brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Everyone else clapped and cheered.

Wyatt and Jacie turned to face everyone and many cameras suddenly flashed at them. Then everyone began congratulating them.

* * *

Authors Note: So the wedding day went off without a hitch but what about the demon Ryan has sent after them. Will he succeed in killing their baby?


	16. Chapter 16 Baby Blues

**Fearsome Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews all. I know it has been so long and I'm so awful and I can't even come up with a decent excuse either. But anyway here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Love ya.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Baby Blues.**

It was evening now and the family was still celebrating the wedding. Piper sat in the garden with Leo watching as her oldest son danced with his new wife. They both looked so happy and her mind wandered back to her own wedding. It hadn't started out well but in the end, it had been perfect. She felt Leo's arm wrap round her and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Leo just smiled and kissed the top of her head. After everything they had been through, it still amazed him just how much he loved the eldest Charmed One. Chris and Kaila then came walking over to them.

"All that dancing wore you out son?" asked Leo as they reached them.

"Something like that," replied Chris, smiling at his parents. Even after all their years of marriage, it was still clear to everyone of the love that existed between his parents. Chris wondered if he would be the same as them when he reached their age. His eyes drifted to Kaila and he began to wonder if they would still be together in the future. Could they be sitting out here in the future, watching their child get married? Looking back at his parents, he realized they were all watching him with varying looks of concern.

"You okay sweetie?" asked Piper, reaching up to touch his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mom. Just zoned out for a moment there," he replied, smiling reassuringly at her.

Kaila had turned to watch Wyatt and Jacie. "I was beginning to think they were never going to do this," she commented softly, smiling as Wyatt pulled Jacie closer to him.

"The path to true love never does run smooth," said Coop, appearing behind them.

Piper and Leo both nodded in complete understanding. It had taken years for them to finally overcome all the hurdles in their relationship. Kaila was still watching her best friend. She knew that when they had visited the future, Wyatt had told them that Chris had forgotten their anniversary so they must be destined to get married in the future. It was a thought that scared and thrilled her all at the same time. She felt his arm wrap round her, pulling her close and she smiled.

"You okay, Kai?" he asked softly.

"Never better," she replied, before leaning up slightly to kiss him. Chris wrapped his arms round her, pulling her even closer and feeling so happy to have her in his life.

Phoebe then came walking over to them and couldn't help but smile at them. It was good to see that both of her nephews were happy and she didn't need her powers to know they were both in love. "You two are just too cute," she gushed.

Chris rolled his eyes at his aunt whilst Kaila just blushed and hid her head in his shoulder. Phoebe grinned again and then turned to where Wyatt and Jacie were. They had finished dancing now and stood chatting to Grams and Patty. Wyatt's arms were still wrapped around his wife and she was snuggled in as close to him as possible.

Jacie suddenly pulled away and glanced around the area. She could sense something and it wasn't good. "I think we are about to be attacked," she said, looking up at her husband. As she spoke, there was a loud crash from inside the Manor and everyone ran indoors. Demons were attacking just as Jacie had suspected. The gang threw themselves into the fray and began vanquishing every demon present. Jacie's attention was focused on one demon in particular.

"Hello Ryan," she said advancing on him. Ryan smirked when he spotted the young witch.

"Hello Jacie, still as beautiful as ever I see," he replied, still grinning at her.

Wyatt, though busy fighting kept watching his wife as she faced down Ryan. He knew what this demon was capable of and there was no way he was going to hurt his wife.

Jacie knew that the only way to kill Ryan was to get some flesh for the vanquishing potion. She threw her hands up hoping he would freeze but all he did was get covered in flowers.

"What's the matter Jacie? Can't you bring yourself to kill me anymore?" asked Ryan, grinning at her. He had already guessed that being pregnant was affecting her powers and knew this could benefit him greatly.

"Oh we will kill you," she replied angrily.

Ryan just grinned and then with a wave of his hand sent her flying across the room. She hit the wall hard and slumped unconscious to the floor. Ryan then shimmered away. Seeing his wife crash to the floor was enough to anger Wyatt and throwing out his hands, he instantly vanquished every demon present. He then raced over to Jacie who hadn't moved at all. Dropping down to his knees, he noticed a deep wound to her lower back and quickly held his hands over it. He soon felt the familiar rush of healing pour through him and watched as the wound disappeared.

Jacie let out a gasp and opened her eyes. Wyatt helped her to sit up and her hands instantly went to her stomach. "The baby?" she queried looking up at Wyatt in fear.

Piper walked over and knelt down beside Jacie. "Honey are you in any pain?" she asked, wrapping her arm around the young woman.

"No I'm not. Does that mean the baby is okay?" she asked, looking hopefully at her new mother-in-law.

"It's a good sign but to be on the safe side, you should probably go to the hospital," suggested Piper, standing up again.

Wyatt then stood up, pulling Jacie up with him. "Why don't you get changed and then we will head there," he said, hugging her tight. Jacie nodded and Wyatt orbed them both upstairs.

* * *

Kaila and Chris were cleaning up the kitchen whilst waiting for Wyatt and Jacie to get back. His parents had gone with them as well. It soon became clear to Chris that Kaila wasn't really working. Putting down his cloth, he walked over to where she was clearing up the kitchen table. "You okay, Kai?" he asked.

"Uh huh, just clearing up," she replied, skirting round him and walking over to the sink. Placing the dishes in the sink, she turned back round to see Chris was still watching her. "Didn't buy that, huh?" she asked, grinning slightly.

Chris grinned back at her. "Not really, no. Are you worried about Jacie?"

Kaila moved to sit down at the table. "Yeah, she has been through such a rough time lately and she couldn't even make it all the way through her wedding day, without something happening. We know that the chances are the baby is fine but what if it's not. What if Matthew was a later addition to the family."

Chris moved to sit down beside his girlfriend. "At least they were able to get married first and no matter what happens now, we know they are happy in the future," he replied, wrapping his arm around her.

"That is true and they were still clearly devoted to each other. I mean Wyatt even knew she was worried and orbed to her."

Chris then smiled at her. "You know I can do that too."

"What, tell when Jace is worried about something?" she asked, with a cheeky grin. She knew what he meant really.

Chris rolled his eyes at her but then grinned back. "Oh yeah I can tell when Jace is worried, scared or hurt. I often beat Wyatt to her."

Kaila lightly slapped him on the arm and then found herself being pulled onto his lap. Chris wrapped his arms round her and kissed her passionately. Finally, they broke apart, both a little breathless.

"I love you Kaila more then I ever thought it was possible to love someone." The words were spoken with such emotion that Kaila could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Chris," she said before kissing him again.

They finally broke apart and wandered back into the lounge. Paige and Phoebe had both sent their own children off in case it was bad news. All that was left now was them and their husbands. Mel had decided to go too as she didn't think she could face them if they had lost the baby.

"No word yet then?" asked Kaila as she sat down beside Chris. His arm automatically wrapped around her.

"Nope not so far but I'm sure they will back soon," replied Phoebe. As she spoke, the front door opened and the missing members walked in.

Jacie looked very pale still and everyone instantly thought the worst. Seeing their looks, she quickly smiled reassuringly. "The baby is fine. Alive and kicking."

"That's wonderful," said Phoebe, jumping up and hugging her tight. Everyone else just smiled happily.

"So I'm guessing Jace isn't invincible like Mom was when she was pregnant with you then, bro?" queried Chris.

Wyatt frowned worriedly. "No and I was kinda hoping she would be," he admitted.

Piper walked over and wrapped her arm round her son's waist. She found herself missing the days she could put it around his shoulder. "It's still early days yet honey. The baby could still surprise us yet."

"Oh yeah. When I was pregnant with the girls, I didn't see any sign of magic from them until I was six months gone," added Phoebe, who was still hugging Jacie.

Wyatt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know but I'm still worried. The baby is messing with her powers too leaving her virtually defenceless. It scares me especially with Ryan out to hurt her."

"Hurt but not kill," said Jacie softly. Everyone suddenly turned to look at her. Realizing they were confused, she hurried on. "He had the perfect opportunity today to kill me but he didn't."

"Then the question we have to ask now is, why," said Leo.

"Because he is an evil, twisted psycho," muttered Kaila.

Jacie shook her head at her best friend. "Because it was too easy for him to do it just like that. Ryan has always loved the chase. He wants to make this as long and painful as possible."

Wyatt walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. "He is not going to kill you Jacie, I won't let him." The anger and sheer determination in his voice was clear.

Jacie said nothing but snuggled in closer to her new husband. She always felt safe in his arms and knew that he would do everything possible to keep her safe. She just hoped it was enough.

* * *

With everything that had happened and the need to vanquish Ryan getting more desperate, the newlyweds had postponed their honeymoon. Wyatt felt guilty about it but Jacie was relieved as she was still suffering from all day sickness. The last thing she wanted to do was go somewhere else. Lying on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. It was times like this she really wished she were closer to her mother; it would have been nice to talk to her about all this. She then thought about Piper, she had been amazing to her and more of a mom then her own would ever be. At that thought, she disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Only to reappear at the manor in front of Piper who was cooking for the big family dinner that night. "Hiya sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not totally sure. I was thinking about you and then suddenly I was here," she replied, feeling a little light-headed and confused.

Piper guided her daughter-in-law over to a chair and gently pushed her down onto it. "Sounds like the baby thought you needed to speak to me."

Dropping her hand onto the tiny bump that was forming, Jacie smiled. "He or she was right."

Piper made them both a drink and then sat down beside her. "So what's the matter sweetie?"

"This whole situation scares me more then I ever thought it would. Being pregnant is scary enough but knowing that the baby is magical and already showing signs of being powerful well that really frightens me. I wanted to talk to my Mom about it but well lets face it, she's hardly the most maternal," explained Jacie.

"I know exactly how you feel Jacie. My mother had died long before I fell pregnant with Wyatt so I couldn't turn to her for advice. I felt so overwhelmed by what was happening to me but couldn't talk to anyone as no one would understand."

"How did you get through it?" asked Jacie, finally feeling like she had found someone who could truly understand her fear.

"By knowing that I wasn't alone and turning to the people I did have, like Leo and my sisters. I know this is so hard for you Jacie but you're not alone," she said wrapping her arm around the young woman.

Jacie smiled at her. "I guess after everything with Mom, it's hard to accept that so many people care about me."

"Well they do especially that son of mine. He loves you so much and would do anything for you."

Jacie's smile got bigger at the mention of her husband. "Yeah he would and I guess he is probably just as scared as me."

"More so if I know Wyatt," said Piper standing up again. She already knew that her son was struggling to deal with the fact he couldn't help Jacie through her morning sickness. Now with her powers being affected too it was even worse. She had seen the fear in his eyes when Jacie was thrown at the wall and she knew he was going to become more protective then ever. Though she had a feeling that Jacie wouldn't complain too much or at least not for the first few weeks. Then and she grinned, it might be a different story.

* * *

Chris looked at the pile of stock sitting before him and groaned. He loved working at his Mom's club but handling deliveries was a nightmare. The top door opened and he turned to see Jacie walking down the stairs.

"Hey Chris," she said as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Jace, what are you doing here? I thought you and Wyatt were off to lunch."

Jacie's smile slipped and she frowned at him. "We did but he got hauled into a meeting at Magic School. I wondered if you fancied grabbing some lunch. We haven't had a chat in ages."

"Sounds like a great idea, just let me get this lot put away and we can go," he replied, picking up one of the boxes.

"Okay, you want a hand?"

Chris spun round quickly. "Not a chance. Wyatt would kill me if let you lift any of this," he responded quickly.

Jacie grinned and sat down on a nearby barstool. It was true that Wyatt would have freaked out on Chris if he had let her help. Over the last couple of weeks, he had been ultra protective towards her and she did understand why.

Suddenly she heard a noise from near the stage and turned to see two demons heading towards her. Looking over she was relieved to see that Chris had spotted them too.

"Can't I even have lunch in peace," he muttered bringing his hands up to throw the demons away from Jacie.

Jacie then noticed a Darklighter appear behind Chris, crossbow in hand. "Chris!" she yelled, gesturing behind him.

Chris spun round and sent the arrow back at the Darklighter, blowing him to pieces. The two demons had been joined by three more and they were all after Jacie. He quickly called out to Wyatt in his head.

Jacie threw her hands out but as she expected the demons were covered in flowers. "Help Mommy out here baby," she pleaded to her unborn child.

There was only four now as Chris had killed one with his Elder bolts but another Darklighter had appeared and was keeping him busy. Jacie threw her hands out again and was stunned to see a shock wave fly out vanquishing all the demons including the Darklighter.

Chris walked over to his sister-in-law, "Wow, nicely done Jace."

Jacie turned to look at him and saw just how white she was. She was swaying on the spot now and Chris knew exactly what she was about to do. As he moved closer, Wyatt orbed into the club and Jacie disappeared in a sea of orbs. Only to reappear in front of Wyatt, where she promptly passed out. Luckily, Wyatt was able to catch her.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Wyatt as he gently lowered Jacie to the floor.

"Demons," replied Chris simply.

* * *

Authors Note: So the baby is safe for now and seems to have given Jacie a power boost but for how long? What else does Ryan have planned and will he succeed?


End file.
